What I was born for
by Nana Karin
Summary: Nina is a new Shinigami. She doesn't play by the rules, and William, her arranged husband to be, doesn't like it. He sends her to live with our favorite Undertaker until she learns to be a proper Shinigami, but things never go quite as planed.
1. Pissing Will off

Nina is a new Shinigami. She doesn't play by the rules, and William, her arranged husband to be, doesn't like it. He sends her to live with our favorite Undertaker until she learns to be a proper Shinigami, but things never go quite as planed.

(_Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction in a while. I cut my finger and now I can bend it without it reopening, Im still working on my Hunger Games fic, so dont freak out. I DONT OWN BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI!_)

* * *

_**Williams Point of view**_

Nina Cliff-Field, our newest Dispatch Officer of the England Shinigami Corps. Her looks say shes of 18 years of age, but she was created 3 years ago. Her hair is long and wavy, and the color of she is a female Shinigami, her eyes are a different color then the males. Instead of the outside being yellow and the inside green, Female Shinigami's eyes are dark blue on the inside, and light purple on the outside.

Nina's glasses are thin black lined and rectangle shaped, with little violet roses on the corners. Her uniform dress is short in the front, showing off some of her thighs and her knee high boots, and long in the back. It is has long sleeves with very wide ends. And it is her favorite color, Violate.

Every Female shinigami needs a mate. If they don't then they will die. If a Female Shinigami is not married to a Male with-in 5 years of their creation , their body will start to rot and decay. The Male Shinigami makes a hormone that is vital to a Females life force. Since Nina's creation, I took the liberty of becoming her future mate.

Most females work in the office, how-ever Nina is... different. From the very beginning she was different. "I dont want to work in a boring old office with paper! I WANT TO END THE LIVES OF HUMANS!" Every single time I gave her paper work, she would just rip it up and say " This is NOT what I was born to do" Finally I gave in to her demands, and I started training her In the ways of a true Shinigami. I even ordered her a custom death scythe. A shovel.

Nina is my bride to be, we will be married with-in a year... If everything goes as planed that is...

**Nina's Point of view**

"Welcome to the end of your life!" I said as I swung my death Scythe. Allen Brooks, age 38. A drunkard who beat his wife, a bastard who deserved to die. As the blood splattered from his mouth I watched his cinematic record, nothing interesting. A prostitute here and there, and alot of booze.

I yawn and say "William, I always get the drunk guys. I need something interesting and exciting!" William, my husband to-be, pushed his glasses up his nose like always "Nina, you must be patient with these things. In a few more years you will be able to chose certain people on the "To Die" list"

I stuck my tongue out at him behind his back. Good Lord, he can be such a- oh whats the word- tight ass! In my 3, almost 4, years of living he hasn't even touched me once. Even though Im his soon to be mate. Does he even like me? Some times I dont think so. He IS handsome, I'll give him that, but... being near him, without him even saying something nice about me, just makes me feel lonely.

"Hey Will, Why do I have to use my Scythe to see the peoples cinematic records? I can see their memories just by touching them enyways so whats the point?" Thats another thing that makes me special. I can touch the person once to see their whole life. No one at H.Q. Knows why I can, but I do. " You need to do it with your Scythe because it creates an automatic file in the record libraries."

"Oh... I-uh... knew that" I gave a fake smile but William was unfazed. Suddenly I saw a streak of red and the clicking of heels, I knew just who it was. "BIG SISTER GRELL!" I hugged him so hard we fell to the ground laughing "Hows my FAVORITE little sister doing?" We got up and I smiled "I was sooooo bored until you came!"  
Grell Sutcliff isn't my real brother/sister, we just shared a bond that was close to a brother sister relationship. Plus since he always acts like a girl, I just call him my SISTER instead.

"Was William not paying attention to you again? OH WILL! Nina is your future bride after all! YOU COULD AT LEAST HUG HER EVERY ONCE AND A WHILE!" He just pushed his glasses up again, "That is none of you concern Grell." William turned on his heels and flew back off to H.Q. I stuck my tongue back out at him "NYAAAA! Who needs a guy like Will anyways! I bet he wont even constimate the married with me!" (That means have sex) Grell hugged my head and said "Im sure he just has alot on his mind, He might come around"

We soon returned to H.Q. and we were preparing to go off to bed in our rooms, I was so tiered from my day of reaping. The dorms of the H.Q. Are like college dorms. Females to one set of dorms, and Males to another. I set my Scythe Shovel to one corner of my room, and I layed down on my massive bed. Large black certains over my windows, along with a massive dresser, filled with both my Reaper clothes and my human clothes. My bed has dark purple cartains aswell.

Everything I had received was from William T. Spears. But it was most likely pity tokens. I dressed in my night clothes, a frilly thigh length night gown with long stockings (If you need more imagery, just google Anju Maaka's night gown) Plopping down onto the bed I reached more my picture of the legendary Shinigami, The Undertaker.

His hair was long and silvery, his glasses were silver framed, and his scythe was massive and powerful. "Oh Undertaker, what should I do? I dont really like William, but we are to be married with-in a year. I want to find my own happiness, what should I do?" I wanted desperately to see The Undertaker in real life, but I had heard he retired long ago.

I started to cry, a long hiccupy cry. Ive never felt more lonely then I do now. Wanting to be held lovingly, kissed passionately. William probably doesn't even love me. I want love, I NEED LOVE! I want someone to love me. But ,IF I dont marry William, then I'll die.

* * *

(Sorry It was so long you guys! I wanted to make Williams P.O.V. Into a prolog of some kind, but ALOT of my prologs are short, so I wanted to get some Nina action in there aswell. I HOPE YOU EJOYED THIS! REVEIWS WILL BE AWSOME!)


	2. Just another day

**(W-Wow... I never expected to get so meny good reveiws on my first chapture! THANK YOU GUYS SO FREAKING MUCH! Sorry I was gone forever! I was at a relitives house. I DONT OWN BLACK BUTLER!)**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

_Their limbs were entangled around each other, their bodies joined. He kissed her passionately, deep with desire. Her lust grew as he felt her breast, groping it with his hand. She moaned deeply, calling his name over and over. His face looked as calm as ever, his glasses at his nose, ready to fall off. Suddenly the door slammed open, and the girl's other lover appeared. "How could you do this to me? YOU WHORE!" As soon as he came he left in a hurry, Leaving the 2 people in bed as they were._

" Oh Josset! You should have stayed with Markson! How could you fall for your womanizing tutor Jakeman? " Closing the book I had been reading, I thought about William and me. If we were humans I would have left him in a hurry, but since the "Female shinigami's need to be married with-in a year, or else they die" thing still exists, I didn't have a choice.

Walking along the dirt path in the country side, my shovel scythe in hand, and my "collection" bag in the other. It was a clear orange sky, the sun just starting to rise."I wonder if I should expand my collection some more. But I should sell some of the jewels before William finds them." My collection, which was in a secret box in my closet, was a collection of human toys, and jewelry. I simply cant resist something shiny or something to cuddle, since William wont cuddle me I have to find something else to fulfill that dream

Getting back to the task at hand I arrived at an old farm house. Apparently a guy came in late last evening and killed everyone inside for their money, which wasn't enough considering they were poor farmers, a husband, a wife, and 2 children. Oh well.

As I entered the house I could smell blood thick on the walls, it smelt like rusted iron. Pictures on the wall, coated in their owners blood. An old mans body lay motionless on the floor. I poked at his back with my scythe shovel. " Yo pops, you dead?" I listened for breathing, a gurgled choke, or a plead for death. Nope, this guy is dead for sure.

"Ok here we go..." I sliced his back with my reaper scythe, his cinematic record playing before me. Boy loses his parents, boy meets girl, get married, work on farm, children, death. Nothing new. Going upstairs I saw more blood, and more bodies.

In the children's rooms, I found 2 stuffed bears, 4 china dolls, and 1 stuffed rabbit. Rabbits are my favorite animals. Hugging the bunny I said "Your mine now!" I put all of the toys into my "collection' bag, which was a potato sack, and slung it across my back, since the robber already took the jewelry, this job was done...almost...

After the reaping of the children, I decided to have a little more fun by destroying the house. Will said its agenst the rules but frankly I dont give a damn. Taking out my scythe again I started to swing it around. Walls collapsed, doors unhinged, and the whole place started to burn. "The whole is house is burning down, burning down, burning down. William T. Spears is an ass, I am NINA!" I absolutely loved making up words to "London bridge is falling down" It just perks up my day!

Walking out of the rubble, the skeletal bodies turned to ash. With the toy sack across my back, and my scythe in hand, I started heading towards my next set of victims. "Maby this time I'll find some fun."

* * *

(Thanks for reading! I know it was kinda short, but Im working on the 3d chapter right now and hopfully It'll be up at tomarow... I gotta clean my freakin room... SEE YALL LATER!)


	3. An Unjoyful day of birth

(HEY HEY! Sorry I havent updated in a while! Hope this makes up for it!)

**T**_**hank you all for reading!**_

* * *

**In the morning I awoke to the sound of someone opening my window curtains. It was William. I cover myself with my blankets and throw a pillow at his face "W-WILLIAM GET OUT! Im not even dressed!WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?"**

**He pored me a cup of new moon drop tea, my favorite. "Today, we will be going to London. So please dress in your human clothes for today. " I kept behind my blankets until his back was turned, then I asked "Why in the bloody hell are you in my room William? Shouldn't you be bothering Grell or Ron? "**

**William turned towards the window and looked at the clear blue sky "Happy Birthday, Nina Cliff-Field. Today you turn 4 years old." My birthday? What the hell could he- Oh yea, the 26 of July, the day I was created as a Shinigami 4 years ago. I blushed slightly**

**"Yes, as I said before today, we will be going to London. I know how much you enjoy sweets and toys, so we will be going shopping for the day. Also we will be taking a trip to the zoo, just outside of town. So please be ready in about 30 minutes." He turned around and left the room, without another word. He sounded just like a butler.**

**I washed my face a applied a very light coat of pink rose lipstick. I dressed in a purple and gray dress with no stockings or a corset. Dear lord I hated corsets. I laced up my shoes and walked out of my room. Suddenly I was glomped by Grell back into my door. "OH NINA! Your getting to be SUCH a big girl. I remember like it was yesterday that you reaped your first human!" My head was spinning from hitting the door . " Grell, Im only 4. Accouly since my body was created at the age of 18 I guess that would make me 19, I suppose."**

**Grell just smiled and flipped his long red hair. "Well I have a present for you!" he reached behind his back and brought out what appeared to be a stitched-doll. It had black hair with glasses, and a uniform that looked all to familiar. "I-Its... William... Uh Big sister Grell..." He just smiled again and laughed "Oh dont worry, its like a voodoo doll. Stick it with a pin and the real one gets hurt just the same, but I have more!" He reached behind his back again to grab another doll, this one looks just like The Undertaker.**

**I started laughing, Grell has the most silliest ideas ever, his room is filled with dolls like these. I hugged the Undertaker doll and smiled "How'd you know I liked the Undertaker? Hes SO COOL!" Grell smiled and turned around. He placed his finger in front of his lips "Oh I have my ways, silly Nina." I glomped him back from behind. "I LOVE IT GRELL! Your the best big sister a shinigami could have!"**

**Grell smiled softly and whispered in my ear "Dont tell anyone this, but Im leaving The Shinigami Corpse. Just for awhile." I took a slight step back and frowned "You dont really mean that... Right Grell?"It could not be true... could it? I didn't want him to leave. Grell is the only thing here that keeps me saine, who keeps me from being lonely. "Nina, its only going to be for awhile. We'll see each other again, I promise! Opps, Im late. I have to go dearie!"**

**Big sister Grell gave me one last hug, before William appeared, and ran off. "Are you ready, Nina?" I gave a faint weak smile and said "I Guess I am"**

**Soon we were on the streets of London, the cobble stone streets, the horse and carriages, and all the shops. Ive never been to london, but its better then I had ever hoped!. William and me first went to a sweet shop, and I nearly bought out the whole store! Next we went to a toy store, and I Found the most adorable cat doll ever!**

**The most satisfactory thing about this trip was that William had to carry all of the things that I had bought. Soon we were on our way to the zoo, but first we looked at the new bridge that the queen was building. "Yes, they say that It'll be completed in the next year or so. There have been a few deaths since it started, the sooner it is completed the less paper work I will have to fill out."**

**"Paper work this, paper work that. BLA BLA BLA. I swear thats the only thing your capable of saying Will. You know you could say something nice about me every once and a while" I muttered that last sentence under my breath. But really he could say something about the weather or about art or music. Hell I'll even take talk about our Wedding.**

**Rolling my eyes I ask if we could stop to rest for awhile, even though he never showed signs of being tired. We sat on a near by bench, and I crossed my legs and looked up to the sky. It was cloudy day, the sun was going down and everything looked like orange fire shadows. "Nina" I heard William say. "Theres something I need to talk to you about" I looked over to William, who was looking straight at me with his Green and golden eyes."Yes, William?" This was it! The moment Ive been dieing for my entire shinigami life! Was he going to kiss me? Was he going to embrace me? I dont know what he was planning but it HAD to be something good... right?**

**"Nina. I found your collection of human items. It is in the rule-book that Shinigamis are not promited to keep such things from those that we have reaped. Also on a nother note, I have noticed that every single house that you have visited has burned down to the ground, along with the bodies inside. Do you know how much of an issue this is?" W-W-W-WHAAAAAA? "WILLIAM? HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT ALL OF THAT? I kept my collection in my closest were no one would find it! PLUS I dont care if the bodies were still in there I got the cinematic records!"**

**William raised his voice just alittle, but it was scary as hell. "Nina Cliff-Field, It is in the book that we save the bodies for the deceits family to bury them. Do you know how much paper work you have put on my desk because of this issue?" "OH THERE YOU GO AGAIN! PAPER WORK PAPER WORK PAPER WORK! You never EVER CARE ABOUT ME! Its always work this and work that! IM SICK OF IT WILLIAM!" People on the street started to look at us. I dont care, let them watch!**

**"Nina, please calm down. You are attracting people attention" He said in the same no nonsense tone of his "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? Do you know how lonely Ive been? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE WAITED FOR YOU TO EVEN HOLD ME? To even say "I love you"?"**

**"Nina listen-"**

**"NO! YOU LISTEN! Its about time I get this off my chest! We have been engaged for 4 years. Not once have you even said anything to me that wasnt work related!"**

**"Nina please..."**

**"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK?"I started pointing at him in frustration" I think that the ONLY reson why you ever asked me to marry you in the first place was just so that you wouldn't be bothered by more paperwork! WILLIAM T. SPEARS, I HATE-"**

**"NINA!" Just then I felt a sting across my face, and my center of gravity was thrown off, So much so that I fell to the ground clutching my cheek. Tears started flowing from my eyes as I looked up to William. "Ive had enough of this Nina. Tomorrow you will be sent off for a year to learn how to be a proper Shinigami. You've broken too many rules, and I cant just demote you. When you return we will be married, and that will be the end of that."**

**With that, he roughly grabbed my forearm and picked up all of the gifts and we started heading back to H.Q. I started crying again, after all this time I knew it, I just knew it. He never loved me at all. He just didn't want to see more paperwork of a female shinigami die. Paper work, its always about the damn paperwork. He never understood me, he never understood what I really wanted for my birthday. A hug, thats all. But instead... all I got... was a slap.**

(Im so sorry that Will was OOC this time, it was the only way! LOL I just love it how some of you Called Will a "Stuffy Pants" XD THAT MADE MY DAY!)


	4. Meeting Undertaker

**(WHATS UP! Im back with a bran new chapture! Im just warning you now, some of the jokes in the chap. may offend people. Dont get mad at me, be mad at the people who made them. )**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! Not in a gay way, but I still love you :3**

* * *

I started packing my things, my stuffed rabbit, my clothes, my scythe, and the dolls Grell gave me. Yesterday was the worst day of my existence! WILLIAM T. SPEARS SMACKED ME! But Im glad that I get to get away from here, now that Grell has disappeared. I never even got the chance to eat some of my birthday cake... I'll just set Williams bed sheets on fire for revenge later.

Apparently what Will said was true, Today I have to leave for a year to train with some retired Shinigami to become " a better shinigami" Thats fine with me, because I plane to ditch that place the first chance I get! I dont care if I die with-in a year, at least I'll get away from all the rubbish of Shinigami life for awhile.

"Nina, please hurry. We will be late" William was at the front desk of the main building of H.Q. His voice was still as cold as ever in that no nonsense tone. I rolled my eyes as I came down the stairs, All I had with me were 2 suit cases and a shovel. Huffing, I looked away from William and said "I'll be happy to leave" Walking down the stairs the imagined what kind of Shinigami Will would send me too.

Probably a really rough and tough military type guy who always yells in your face... Oh god, maybe I should stay here. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? Im just gonna ditch the place anyways. William tried to grab my bags for me but I swiftly moved them away from his hands. "I dont need YOUR help, William" Saying his name with so much venom felt so good. The bastard deserved it!

Rage was poring off of me in waves when we got to the carriage. William had to sit in the back with me, apparently to make sure I dont make a break for it. "Nina, I want you to understand the severeness of your actions. We Shinigamis have rules, and if one breaks too many they eather get demoted or bla blabla bla bla blabla bla-" God I hated his voice, ignoring it was my only option now, since I couldn't just ring his drove for about an hour, I stayed up the whole time glaring at Will, and he just wrote things down in his clipboard like always.

Soon we stopped in front of a strange building. It had coffins out in the front of it, but I couldn't quite see the sign. What the hell could we possibly be doing at a coffin shop? Maybe William was fitting me for a coffin before I go to "Shinigami Boot Camp" We stepped out of the carriage and right into the shop, I didnt even have a good look at the shop sign... but it was purple, so thats a plus.

Inside was the same as the outside, coffins and mortician tools everywhere. I started to get a little creeped out. "Umm... Will? Why the hell are we-" William put his finger to his lips and "Shhhhhh" ed me. GRRRRR! I COULD KILL HIM NOW AND PUT HIM IN ONE OF THESE COFFINS! Suddenly I heard an erie chuckle, and the coffin I was leaning agenst opened up and slide over. "GYAAAAH!" I through my hands in the air, my mouth agape, and hid behind Will.

"Why, good evening William, Kee hee hee, what is the pleasure of your visit today?" The creature that rested in the giant coffin had loose black clothes, a gray sash across his chest, and a big floppy hat rested on his silver haired head. He also had a scar going across his face, which was also halfway hidden under neath his hair. " Is it a coffin fitting for this pretty girl? Kee Hee hee" I assume he ment me "W-W-WHO IS THIS GUY? AND WHY THE HELL AM I AT A MORTICIANS PLACE?"

My back was agenst the wall, I looked at Will and this strange man. But... Will was bowing toward him. "Nina, this is the man who will look after you for the next year. This is the Undertaker, Formally known as Alex." Looking back and forth between Will and the man, I pointed at the silver haired man "ARE YOU MEANING TO TELL ME THIS GUY IS ALEX, THE UNDERTAKER! He, I mean they, dont even look alike!"

Suddenly, this new Undertaker took both of my hands from underneath his long sleeves. He put one long black fingernail on my face. "Oh yes, we are one and the same, My dear. I may not look it, but rest assured I am The Undertaker." His voice was cackling, but at the same time brought shivers to my spine." William pushed his glasses up on his nose, and wrote something down on his clipboard. "Alright then, I have already brought in her things in. I will , however, visit in the next 3 months to see your progress. If you have any questions you can send for me by letter."

William bowed again and left. I just couldn't believe that my hero, Alex The Undertaker, became a cooky mortician. But, his shop was kind of cool. Somehow it was... relaxing. I sort of felt like... I belonged here. "So, What is your name, little miss jumpy?" I looked back around to See the Undertaker looking straight at me. his fingers intertwined and he had the biggest grin Ive ever seen... well besides Grell.

"Ah... Im Nina Cliff-Field." I slowly bowed towards him like William did. "I turned 4 years old yesterday... though it sucked major balls." The Undertaker giggled and sat on a coffin and started chewing on a... dog treat? "A-Are you REALLY Alex The Undertaker? You dont seem very... noble." He just laughed and said " Oh, I am The Undertaker. No one has called me by my Reaper name in a long time." "OK... So Mr. Alex-" "Kee hee hee. Please call me Mr. Undertaker. When a Shinigami retires, he goes by another name, a name he chooses for himself"

"Oh umm ok, Mr. Undertaker, why did you agree to train me for a year?" He "kee hee hee"ed once more and said "I thought It would be interesting. But There is the matter of payment" I steeped back a little my face was in a O.O' "Payment? What do you mean pay-" The Undertaker came close to my face, he was huffing and puffing, a little bit of drool escaped his mouth "All I need, is a good laugh, TELL ME A JOKE!" =.=' H-He couldn't be serious... could he? "A-A joke?" Grinning more, Undertaker replied "Yes, One good joke and you can stay here, But" He then held up 3 fingers" You've got three chances" 3 chances? Hmm A good joke? Oh I got a great one!

_"Ok, So theres this man who had a live in doctor with him. One day the Doctor called him in to his office with some news. The doctor said "Sir, I have some good news and some bad news." The man said "Ok, let me hear the good news first" the doc said "Ok. You have one day to live." The man said "Thats terrible! Whats the bad news?" "I forgot to tell you yesterday"_

I held my hands out and said "Huh? Huh? Did ya like it?" I was waiting for a response from The Undertaker, but... he looked kind of bored. "That one was a nice try, But Ive already heard that joke before. You've got two more chances" CRAP! REALLY? He sat there grinning. "Alright then." I said as I placed my hands on my hips _"Whats Sadder then ten dead babies nailed to a tree? ONE DEAD BABY NAILED TO TEN TREES!"_

I looked over to The Undertaker, who was eating a sugar cube, but he was only half phased. "A dead baby joke? I made those." My mouth was agape again, only 1 shot left! "Damn. Not enough? Alright then. You've forced me to bring out the big guns!" This next joke is my last chance. It better work because it was invented by Big Sister Grell (WARNING: THE FOLLOWING LIMERICK IS REALLY DIRTY!)

I cracked my knuckles,and my neck. I looked him dead in the eye, and said in my most serious voice. _"There once was a woman from Q, who filled her vagina with glue. She said with a grin, if they paid to get in, they'll pay to get out of it too"_

I tried to keep a straight face, but even I started cracking up at that joke. I waited for a moment, then 2, then 3. OH GOD! IT WASNT FUNNY ENOUGH. Admitting defeat wasn't my thing, but I turned around and slowly headed for the door, but then I heard the loudest, most boisterous laugh I have ever head in my entair life.

"BWAA HAAHAHAHAHA HAAHA HAAHA! KEE hee hee BWAAAA HAAAA HAAAA!" I turned around with a horrified face "W-WHAT? You- YOU ACCOULY LIKED THE LIMERICK? " The Undertaker was rolling on the floor, and pounding it with his fits. "N-NO! I DIDNT LIKE IT! ITS JUST-" I took a step back... what in the hell was he laughing about then?

"ITS JUST- HAHAHA- Y-YOUR FACE! Its was so serious! IT WAS JUST SO HILARIOUS! I want you to make that face for me again! JUST ONCE!" M-my face? How in the hell could my face be hilarious? I Came over to him and crouched on the floor, my face right in his. Then I , apperently, made the face again. It nocked The Undertaker backwards and he started laughing again "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I THINK IM GOING TO WET MYSELF! BWAAAA HAHAAAA!"

I too smiled, truth be told this is the most fun Ive had with anyone else besides Grell. I started laughing besides The Undertaker. "You know, this could be the start of something amazing!" He nodded along side me, and we both laughed for a good long while.

I forgot all about Will, and Grell, and the Marriage. Right now, Im just happy that Im laughing along side someone who will become one of my most treasured friends, and maybe something more.

* * *

**(Hi PEOPLES! Now I know what your thinking "The Undertakers real name is ALEX? Well... I guess so. Becuase I was recently looking up all of the Undertaker's info on his Wiki, and I saw that he had a watch that had the name "Alex" on it, so I thought "Hey maby thats his REAL name. Oh BTW The dirty Limerick was from the Black Butler II Outtakes, dont belieave me? LOOK IT UP! )**


	5. Training

**( Hey guys! This isnt the chapture I was asking you guys about, BUT I THINK YOURE GUNNA LIKE IT! I dont own Black butler or the charecters, JUST NINA! So deal with it!)**

* * *

My dreams were filled with the Shinigami Dispatch Association, the SDA. The blinding white walls, HR department, The Glasses Department, and the dorms. Walking through the halls with Grell, chatting about gossip and other things. Really, it was more like a college then a Reaper Dispatch.

I was the tomboy, whilst Grell was the girly girl, and William was the jock everybody loved. I think that I loved him once, but that was long ago. Before I knew he was a cold, boring ass. I thought he was my prince charming, my everything, my life.

I wake up into a dark place, thats padded and has a door. The darkness. Its comforting. Its lets me think properly. Whilst the light just gives me one hell of a migraine. I open the door and walk out of my beautiful darkness, and into a gray dark room. Mr. Undertaker didn't have ordinary beds, just coffins. At first I thought he was insane... well technically he IS, but thats not the point.

Looking over to The Undertaker's coffin, I think about how amazingly crazy he is and how he'll train me. Maybe when he wakes up he'll be the Great Alex once again and train me like crazy and teach me a few moves that are killer. Theres this one that was supposed to kill 100 Demons in a single swipe! (can ya guess were I got that from? XD) MAAAAAN I WANT TO LEARN THAT!

We were sleeping in the same room that was about 40x30 that was in the attic. All of the upstairs was like an apartment. I liked it that way. Plus the walls were a dark enough that it didn't give me a head ache. I was careful not to wake Mr. Undertaker by opening up the door, I needed some morning tea to wake me up.

But suddenly, I was on the ground with a stabbing pain in the back of my head. "OW! WHAT THE HELL?" Looking back to Undertakers coffin I see him in a throwing position. His eyes were closed as if asleep, and he was HALF NAKED! His chest muscles were nice and toned, but not too toned like a body builder. The scar on his face went to his neck and across his shoulder down to his pinky. He was handsome, VERY HANDSOME!

The Undertaker was throwing Scalpels in his sleep! HOLY CRAP! He continued to throw them, 10 at a time! "WHA! WHOA! OW! HEY!" I tried to dodge them all but some got my shoulders and hips. "M-M-MR UNDERTAKER! WAKE UP!'

"H-Huh? What?" Just as he was opening his eyes, his hair brushed itself in front of them. But his voice sounded completely different. The Undertaker jumped out of his coffin and ran towards me, and said in his regular creaky voice "S-Sorry about that, Miss! Im a light sleeper and I sometimes attack things in my sleep"

. ' My head was spinning and soon I passed out In his arms. Strange, I thought, his arms feel muscular too.

"Ok, now hand me that 4 inch nail." Mr. Undertaker said as he hammered the nail into the black ivory Coffin. We had an order for 2 twin 7 foot coffins that were supposed to be done by tonight along with the twin girl bodies that we were supposed to embalmed as-well. But Mr. Undertaker wouldn't let me try embalming stuff until later.

About 2 hours after I blacked out, Mr. Undertaker looked after my wounds and made me drink some tea... at least I think it was tea, It tasted kind of metallicy and it smelt like iron. He was dressed like he was yesterday, and acting normal... I mean, normal Undertaker crazy normal.

After I got dressed, we went into the shop and started my "training" My training being building coffins, cleaning beakers and test tubs, and embalming stuff. I was kind of disappointed, not learning cool shinigami attacks and junk. But every time I complain, Mr. Undertaker would just say "Oh theres no fun in doing that! Its more fun making the dead beautiful and building coffins!"

Im not learning ANYTHING DUDE! I expected boot camp, but I ended up with a lazy bum of a teacher. But it was kind of cool here, I mean I did get to play with dead things... dead things are cool.

I looked over my shoulder to see another scalpel, Maybe I could poke a dead body with it. I grinned at the thought. I grabbed at the sharp object and I walked over to one of the bodies "Tee hee, this is gunna be good!" Just as I was about to cut through the flesh, Mr. Undertaker grabbed my wrist "Just what do you think your doing?" O.O' Uh oh... "I- Uh.. Im just... What do YOU think Im doing?" His wacky grin went into a, straight up, frown.

"I think your nearly bleeding to death again, thats what I think"

"Im not bleeding to death. What are you-" Mr. Undertaker grabbed my hand and held it up to my face. A clear clean cut went along my hand, and it was bleeding profusely "How the hell did that happen?" Mr. Undertaker, for the second time today, had to clean my wounds. "When you went to grab it, the blade cut your skin without you knowing it. Its a new scalpel, and its so sharp that you wouldn't feel pain."

His voice sounded the same, but it was on a serious tone. Mr. Undertakers grin was still in a frown. He must think Im hopelessly unable to take care of myself. I hate it when people think Im weak. "Hey, I can take care of myself you know" He sighed deeply and stopped wrapping my hand "I should have known better. With you being in the shop its like a kid in a candy store."

" Well you should have known better to train me how to be a shinigami." When he was finished wrapping my hand, he smiled a bit "You know, you remind me of me when I was your age." I looked up from my slump "No way. Your lying." He grin again and shook his head "Im not lying, I used to be a rebel like you" I fanned him with my hand "Well I wouldn't call myself as a rebel"

"I used to burn houses down, take the pretty things, and dance with the dead. All of the females wanted me, the males wanted to be me. I was very popular and... were was I again?" (=.=') "You were rebellious remember?" "OH YEA! Anyways one day I woke up and said "I may be an immortal, but I need to take my reposibilities seriously" Because I already knew that one day I was going to be important." I smiled a little. He was kind of right, I knew my fate, but that dosnt mean I get to be an ass all the time.

"And apparently I was important enough to get a doll made after me" Mr. Undertaker held up the replica doll that Grell gave me on my birthday. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" He stuck his finger in the air and waved it in front of me "Nuh uh uhh!" "HEY!" I reached for the doll but we both fell to the floor laughing.

He was right, I needed to become a stronger person. I needed to take responsibility for my actions, and just accept my future. But... on the other hand its still kind of fun to be this way.

* * *

**( Thanks for reading! Ill get on the next chap. as soon as possible. Let me know what you thought of this one!)**


	6. Grells secret and meeting a demon

**(SUP GUYS! Here is the super specile chapture I was talking about, YOU GUYS ARE GUNNA FLIP THE EVER LOVING F**K OUT! There is a person in this that you guys are going to fan screem over! OH btw this is the super emotocon chapture since alot of you say its awsome that I do it! ENJOY!)**

* * *

"Ok! Im heading out now!"

"You just have fun, alright! And try not to get into trouble! Ke hee hee"

"Tee hee, no promises!" (^vv^)

Today, I was going shopping for food, and certain chemicals that Mr. Undertaker needed. It had been 2 months since William had dropped me off and semi forced me to be Mr. Undertakers apprentice. And in all that time Mr. Undertaker never tought me any cool shinigami tricks, or how to be a "proper shinigami" Well... I guess he kind of did teach me that, I just needed to be more responsible. He had been my best friend/ mentor, everything I ever needed from a teacher.

Its now September, and it was getting really cold recently. My gray scarf covered my neck, and my dress was dragging on the ground. I hated the cold! For some reason it reminds me of William. Looking up to the pale blue sky, I thought about Grell. I wonder what hes doing? More importantly, if he left for a man, I was wondering who he was doing. (=.=') I better stray away from that thought.

Luckily the market place wasn't crowded, I freeze up in crowded areas. I start to tremble, then my joints lock up and I couldn't move if I wanted to, then I start crying uncontrollably. William said its called a panic attack. After I bought all of the supplies on the list, I tried to hurry back to Mr. Undertakers shop, it was getting colder and colder by the moment and I could almost see my breath in the air.

"Psst. Pssssst. PSSSSSST!" A voice whispered, coming from a near by ally. I turn my head to see a dark cloaked figure. The voice seemed all to familiar "G-Grell? Is that you?" A big, sharp-toothy grin showed it self, along with a nod. I hurried over to see my life-long friend. "GRELL!" I glomped him and hugged him tight.

"Careful not to say my name too loudly, dearie. Alot of people from the Shinigami corps. are following my tail." I looked around but saw nothing "How have you been Big Sister? Have you found what your looking for yet? And why did you leave in the first place anyways?" He sighed and sat down, careful not to damage his clothes "I just needed to get away from that place for awhile. It was far too boring and frustrating there. Anyways, how was it with William?"

"W-With William? What do you mean? If you mean my birthday, it sucked majority and I dont want to talk about it." Grell sort of got a confused look on his face, " But William said he was going to- Oh never mind that now. What happened dearie? Tell Big Sister Grell all about it." He gently put my head in his lap and he started to pet my head. I sighed deeply, and a single tear dropped from my eyes, I then tell him about my horrible birthday. The fight with William, him slapping me, and about the part that William basically throwing me out of the Shinigami Corps.

But then I told him about Mr. Undertaker, and how he had been so sweet towards me. And how we have been having a ball at the shop. Which reminded me that I needed to get back, as soon as possible. "Im so Sorry Grell, but I have to go. Mr. Undertaker really needs these things. Plus hes teaching me how to Embalm stuff. I get to preserve the remains of an old dead guy!" (¬‿¬) I grabbed all of the stuff and hugged Grell one last time. "It was so good too see you again Grell. Thank you so much for being my best friend, and my sister."

The long haired red head gently smiled and said " Mabey we'll bump into each other again someday. " "Yea, that would be great!" I started to run back towards the shop. I turned back around to try to wave by to Grell one last time, but he was already gone. Mabey we will see each other again someday.

Suddenly I bumped into a man dressed in black. "OOF! OW! Sorry about that, I was running and I was-" Clutching my forehead, I looked up to see the most amazing face I had ever seen. His hair was black as night, His skin was handsomely pale, and he was wearing a butlers suite. His eyes were a brownish red, and when he spoke his voice was like a warm tea on a cold evening in september.

"I am terribly sorry miss. Me and my master are out shopping today, and I couldn't quite see you behind the boxes."(-' O'-) My face felt red, and when he helped me up, I felt weak in the knees. My heart was pounding, and his scent sent shivers up my spine. "N-No, I-It was M-My Fault Sir." The child that stood next to him wore blue and black. His hair was also a shade of dark blue. "Sebastian, will you stop flirting. We do not have time for this."

The butler in black, Sebastian, spoke again to his master "My apoligeges, My lord, I could not help myself but look upon this creature of such beauty." He bowed towards me and kissed my hand like a gentle man. (-O▂O-) Holy. Mary. Mother. Of. God! The temperature might be 50 degrees, but I melted right onto the cobblestones. "I-I-Im... I gotta... Im gonna be- Huuuuuuh" Sebastian smiled and was about to say something, but his master interrupted "This is an order Sebastian, lets go home already." My head was in a spin ( . ) when my dark knight walked away with his pint sized master.

When I came out of my daze I shook myself "Wha-WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO ME?" N-No freaking way! I DID NOT JUST TURN ALL GIRLY FOR A RANDOM GUY... Did I? I felt my face, it felt really hot. I checked my nose for a nose-bleed ( If you havnt seen alot of anime, that means a character just got "turned on") and found that I did indeed have a nose bleed, just as he left. "Thank god he didn't see that. Wait... WHY THE HELL SHOULD I EVEN CARE? I just freaking met the guy, and Im feeling like this? "

I looked back, trying to see him. But I couldn't see anything beyond all the people crowding around me. DAMN MY SHORTNESS! I couldn't really be crushing after a guy right? He was pretty hot. Sebastian, Sebastian. Ahhhhhh just the sound of that name gives me chills. I face palmed myself "Get a freaking hold on yourself! He is just a guy. Just a guy... whose eyes are like molten fire, and hair thats like midnight. Oh god help me..."

When I finally make it back to Mr. Undertakers shop my heart finally stopped beating so hard. I waited for a moment to think about all the things that had happened. I got to see and talk to Grell. He was definitely hiding something from me about William... but what?

Scratching my chin, I walked inside, only to hear "SURPRISE!" （' ﾟДﾟ）The room was colored in reds, purples, blues, and blacks. Streamers were every where, and candles were alit. "W-WHAT IS ALL OF THIS? " Mr. Undertaker was in a corner with a party hat instead of his regular black floppy one. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Kee hee hee" (O.o') Ummm What?

"Mr. Undertaker, my birthday was 2 months ago..." He suddenly glomped me. "I know, But since you always complain that it sucked, I wanted to give you a proper one! " Mr. Undertaker laughed and put 6 cubes of sugar into his tea. "It took me all of 2 months to put together this party, so I hope you like it!"

Looking around again, I saw there were also presents and cake and games. "T-Theres cake too? And Presents?" My cheeked started to blush, no one was ever done anything so nice for me in my whole life. Not even Grell, and thats saying somthing. "Yup! Lets open some presents, and then we can have some cake!"

This was so exciting! I had 6 presents: A black parasal (sun umbrella), an embalming kit, a bag of sweets, a book of poems by Edger Allen Poe, lavender incence, and for the last one, he pulled it out of a near by was in the shape of a bell, and had a blanket on the top to cover it up. "This one is sort of for the both of us, it'll help with carrying messeges to the Shinigami corps and other places."

I removed the tarp to see a beautiful solid black raven. "W-WHOA! S-Shes beautiful! Whats her name?" Mr. Undertaker "Kee hee hee"-ed and said "You can name her if you want" Thinking for a moment, I thought of the perfect name "How about Ebony? Shes solid black so I guess that works." Ebony, the Raven fluttered her wings, in aggreement. "Ebony it is then!"

Afterwards we ate cake and let Ebony out of her cage. She seemed pretty happy to rome around the shop. Turns out shes pretty house broken, and we can feed her almost anything. Mr. Undertaker was my best friend in the world, William was my husbend to be, and Sabastian was the hotest thing on the whole damn planet... 3 guys, 1 year to decied... oh this ought to be fun...

* * *

**(Oh my, it seems that Sabastian is up to somthing! He wouldnt just simply fond over any girl like that. OH BTW If this chapture seemed alittle rushed, its becuase I have to go to my dads house soon for my birthday, WOOT 17! I wont be back after a week but when I get back we can start on some serius shizz nit. LOVE THE REVEIWS GUYS!)**


	7. The Battle that has yet to come PT 1

**(SURPRISE! Here is the last chapter Im going to post before I leave! You guys have been so amazing with the reviews that I wanted to give you an amazing chapter! This one is very long so I hope you can handle it! OH! P.s. this chap might be alittle M rated for some people around the middle. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY IT!)**

* * *

_The prostitute was walking along the street, looking for her next "client" It was a chilly october night, and she was wrapped in a shall. Her dress was cut low, to show her busty cleavage, the name card for her profession. She turned into the alleyway, thinking she spotted someone. "Hey hun, dont you wanna play with me?-" Suddenly, a flash of red came over her eyes, and her rich blood started to flow in rivers._

I sighed and looked over to Mr. Undertaker "Its the same as the ones before, shes a prostitute and the last thing she saw was an alleyway, and some person. I couldn't really get a detail about him, just his shadow." Mr. Undertaker was repairing the 2d murdered prostitute that week, a total of 6 bodies in all. Her uterus was surgically removed, and almost all of her blood had bleed out. "Thank you Nina, without you even the most smallest of details wouldn't be known to us."This was a very good use of my gift, to be able to see the life of a person with out the use of a death scythe.

"But it's still the same as before! We still dont know anything about this so called "Jack The Ripper" guy. Maybe if were lucky, if he kills again, there will be more detail in the murder. " For some reason, when Mr. Undertaker works on dead women, he has a serious expression on his face. It was almost as if the old Undertaker was back. He then asked me for some Formaldehyde methanol, a substance that keeps the body from rotting, and he also stated that if we do catch the killer, how on earth were we to tell Scotland yard?

Looking back to the body, I thought for a moment. But then an idea came to mind. "I could tell them I was there when It happened, they'll believe that wont they?" After Mr. Undertaker injected the Formaldehyde into the body, he rejected my idea. "But then wont you become a suspect in the murders? You do work in a morticians shop after all" . I guess he was right. But then again... "They wont suspect a woman of doing this, most men think all women are sweet and innocent. Something that Im not, but they'll believe that I am."

Mr. Undertaker wiped the sweat off of his forehead and handed me the suchter " Oh Nina can you close the wound, it might be hard for a greenhorn like you" (A greenhorn is usually someone who is new working at a profession, usually on a fishing boat) I took the suchter and I started to thread the skin and flesh back together. "The taking of an innocent life, even if they are sinful, is a disgrace to natures most sacred law. The scene of the crimes were truly horrifying."

"But isn't that what we do? Judging a person if they should live or die. I have killed people before with my death scythe, shouldn't it be no different?" Mr. Undertaker shook his head and started to pet Ebony the raven's head. "Theres a divine purpose for that reason. Mostly our job, as shinigamis, as always been to eather judge a person if they are to live or die. Or kill them if they are about to harm the lives of many innocent people."

But, if we do do that then why is this killer still on the loose? If he is killing people, then why hasn't anyone from the Shinigami corps trying to reap him. " I know what your thinking, why wont the other shinigami's kill him already? Well, if someone of great importance is committing these crimes, then it would be hard for the heads up at H.Q. to figure out whom is responsible. It makes the sensors all crazy, if a person had saved lives in their life then it would get them off the to die list permanently."

I slowly nodded "Yes, that would make sense. Save a life, then take a life would make it very confusing. Then whom ever is responsible for the murders, this person would have saved more lives then he took." For the first time since we started working on the body, Mr Undertaker grinned like the mad-man that he is. "We are getting close to figuring out who is the murderer. Can you tell me who can save more lives then they take? And lets not forget that they surgically took an organ from the bodies."

Someone who saves more lives then they take? Medical skills. "It has to be a doctor of course. How many doctors are in London at the moment, Mr Undertaker?" He was currently washing his hands in the sink on the wall "Well, I believe at least 35 are in at the moment." At the moment? What could that mean. "Arnt there usually that many doctors present here?" Mr. Undertaker shook his head. "Nope, usually during the summer months there are more Doctors in the city then the country because there are more people in the city getting hurt or needing medical help then in the country. Since its October now, almost all the the doctors will be gone in less then 7 days.."

(0.0) "WHAT? WE ONLY HAVE 1 MORE WEEK TO FIND THE KILLER? DAMN IT! Thats not enough time!" He nodded and tinter-twined his fingers together and grinned "Thats why we need the help of the Queens watch dog." I turned around to face Mr Undertaker "T-The Queens what now?"

A few hours later A stage coach came near the shop, but Mr. Undertaker made me wait outside to avoid become a suspect for "The Queen's watch dog" I kindly opened the door, expecting a tall man dressed like Sherlock Holmes... but Instead I was greeted with a somewhat familiar face. "Hey, your the kid who I bumped into the other day. You cant be-" "Rest assured I am The Loyal Queen's watch dog, and the head of the Phantomhive family ,Ciel Phantomhive." Wait... If hes here then that means Sebastian must be too!

Sure enough coming back from behind Ciel, My black haired prince appeared. He looked just the same as ever, handsome features carved into his pale skin, beautiful red eyes, and midnight black as I was about to say something, Mr. Undertaker reminded me to go out of the shop. There were 3 other people behind Ciel, A tall woman with short red hair, a chinese man who seemed to see behind his shut eyes, and a meek brown haired skinny boy/man who was near the horse and buggy.

Since the brown haired man stayed behind, I tried to start a little conversation with him. "Hi, my name is Nina Cliff-field. Whats yours?" The strange man seemed a little frightened when I asked him. "I- OH! Im... My name is Gr- I mean... My name is Grallis, Cliffsut Grallis. I-its nice to meet you." He started twiddling his thumbs, so I decided to sit right next to him. "So, what can you tell me about this "Queens watch Dog" and his entourage?" The boy/man Grallis replied in a squeaky tone.

"I presume You've all ready met Master Ciel and Mr. Sebastian. The red haired woman is Dr. Angelina Durless, she is the one I am currently working for, and the chinese man is Lau, a chinese Noble man." Ms. Durless was a doctor? Interesting, Ill have to add her to the list of suspects. After that short chat, we started talking about things; like Sebastian, and our jobs, and other things. Grallis was really nice, he was very adorable and I think I hugged him a time or 2 saying "DAWWW! YOUR SO CUTE!" (^-^) I never thought about him in a romantic way, it was more like friends.

Soon I heard laughing from inside the shop, and I recognized it as Mr. Undertakers. I never even noticed that the other people came out of the shop. "I guess that was payment for the information. He asked for that when I was dropped off here by-" Opps, I wasn't supposed to talk about that in front of humans. Just then Sebastian walked out of the shop and said it was time to go. He told his master that he would be back at the town house soon, but first he wanted to talk to me.

(O.O') I hoped off of the carriage and followed him into a near-by ally way. "So... Uh. What is it you wanted to talk about-" I was then pushed agenst the wall, and Sebastian's breath was hot on my neck. " What is your alibi?" my eyes were both wide in fear, and in shock. "M-My Alibi?" So I WAS placed as a suspect for the murders after all. Mr. Undertaker wanted to prevent that

"Yes, your alibi for all 6 of the murders. You clearly have the skills for removing organs from a corpse. Where were you?" Suddenly I felt his lips on my ear lobe, gently nibbling at the skin. "AH! I-I was at the shop with M-Mr. Undertaker." He then started to go down lower to my neck, and his right hand occupied with caressing my breast. "Yes? And what else?" He said in that seductive voice of his.

I moaned in pleasure, I never felt anything like this before. No one ever touched me like this, but I secretly liked it, and I wanted more. "T-The only time I leave the shop is during the day to get supplies, maybe once or twice a week." But Sebastian didn't stop there, He hoisted me up onto his lap, while he was standing. Making me startle his waist "Thats not good enough, youre not telling me everything". But then, something inside of me screamed

*This isn't right, Hes not supposed to do this!* I then knew, he was trying to rape me. My dark knight in armer was trying to rape me. "S-S-STOP IT!" He then tried to reach under my dress, trying to touch my woman-hood, *Hes not supposed to do this!* His mouth quickly covered mine, in a rough kiss. Somehow my mind was starting to fade, I was getting weaker and weaker. *This feels wrong, something feels like its being pulled from my body. M-my soul?* With the last bit of energy I had I screamed to the top of my lungs "I SAID STOP IT!"

I gave him a hardy push that threw him agenst the other side of the ally. The bricks broke on impact, leaving a circular hole in the wall. "D-Did I just do that?" Somehow, my not-so training with Mr. Undertaker has paid off, all of that coffin lifting really improved my mussels! I pointed my finger to Sebastian's body and said "HELL YEA! THATS WHAT YOU GET CREEPER! COME AT ME BRO!"He layed there motionless for a moment, the blood pouring down his face. But after a moment or 2, he started chuckling. "You see, Miss Nina, I am not as kill able as some people may suggest. For you see I am simply one hell of a Butler" (O.O') Oh sh*t

I started to run away, this was something I probably couldn't handle myself. But then, all of a sudden, I was pushed onto the ground with Sebastian on top of me. "You really shouldn't have done that, Nina. You should know better then to push a guest." He then smelled my neck and his eyes went into slits "Mmmmm, Your soul smells delicous. You shouldn't have stopped me from claiming it." M-MY SOUL?

What is he? A demon mabey? Trying to get up, I found it useless, and my breasts hurt agenst the ground. I couldn't do anything! I'm too weak to fight him off now, that push took all the strength out of me. Hot stinging tears escaped my eyes, Sebastian had my arms behind my back, and my legs spread. "Now, you'll be a good little girl while I take your soul. It will be a hundred years until Im able to eat it of course, but I like to be extra hungry before I eat it."

So he was a demon after all, and he was going to eat my soul! I didn't want to say it, but I needed help. More tears rolled down my cheeks as I said the few words, I never wanted to say. "Someone... Help me" Slowly, very slowly, I started to drift out of consciousness. Please, save me. Just as I thought it was all over, I heard a voice. A voice I thought I had forgotten. The voice of my hero, the one whom I've come to admire.

Alex, The Undertaker. "Get off of her, DEMON SCUM!" A blast of energy came from behind us, and it shot Sebastian off of me. "I assume our little cat and mouse game is over, for now. Ill be back to reclaim what rightfully is mine. But for now my master is calling me, and I bid you a-do" Sebastian said as he quickly got up and started to get away. Mr. Undertaker came over to hold me in his arms. His hat was missing, and his beautiful Yellow/Green eyes were almost visible to me.

"Im sorry I left you alone, Nina. I knew good and well what he was but I still-" "No, dont beat your self up about it. It was my fault for following him anyways." He then started to hug me, a good tight hug that made me feel safe in his arms. After all this time... I never felt this way, there was a strange warmth in my heart that made me want to feel closer to Mr. Undertaker.

Just then a stabbing pain went through my abdomen. I hissed in pain as I looked down to my bloodied dress. "Ow, looks like Sebastian cut me with a knife just as I pushed him." Mr. Undertaker looked at my wound, it made him sad and angry " Its too late to go after him now, lets clean you up Nina" He lifted me into his arms, bridle style, and carried me into the shop.

He placed me on top of a coffin, and he went to get the bandages. Looking down, I saw the scar along my right hand, the one I accidentally made with a scalpel, and The ruby red blood was flowing from my stomic. I dont know why, but I started to think about the Jack The Ripper case, and the flash of red I saw in the vision. As I thought about it, the flash of red looked more like long strands of hair, but my main suspect Ms. Durless had short red hair.

"I just got out of there because it was too boring." Too boring?. He was hiding something. But then, just then, I also rememberd the new dead body that just came in that afternoon, just before Ciel and Sebastian came in. The body was in a make-shift coffin, a dead prostitute. I quickly touched the dead girls forehead, and the vision came to me.

_She was young, at least 20. She was new at the job, but she had to do it to pay off her fathers gambling. Going into a darkened alleyway, she thought she saw someone. She soon got a better view then what she was hoping for. There, in the middle of the alleyway, was a long haired red head in familiar garb. I heard the horrible chain-saw motor first, then everything went black._

Coming out of the vision, I felt Mr. Undertaker wrapping me up. Apparently he had cut through the top half of my dress to get to the wound, luckily I had a brassiere on. "Nina, you shouldn't be walking around with that cut. It could-" I had to hurry, to catch the killer. I quickly ran up stairs to grab a shall to cover my self with. There was no time to lose. "Nina! Where are you going? You need to rest, its not safe."

"Mr. Undertaker! I know who the killer is. I have to face him once and for all." Grabbing my death scythe out of the corner, I said goodbye to Mr. Undertaker one last time. "I cant believe my best friend would do such a thing, destroying the lives of women. Even the last one who was trying to settle her fathers debt! Mr. Undertaker, thank you for training me. I just want you to know... that youve been the best mentor Ive ever had. " I hugged him one last time, but Mr. Undertaker Protested,

"NINA DONT GO. You dont have to do this, your still weak from fighting Sebastian. YOUR WOUND COULD REOPEN AND YOU COULD DIE!" But I had to do this, The lives of innocint people are at stake. Turing around, I left the shop, not wanting to see the expression on Mr. Undertakers face. It pained me to leave him, but my friend was out there, killing people who didnt deserve it.

It was night now, and the cold was unsettling agenst my abdomen, but that didn't matter. Rage, anger and furry filled my being as I prepared for the battle that was to come, I only hope its not too late "Grell Sutcliff, the bell tolls, and it tolls for thee!"

* * *

**(The epic battle between 2 best friends is about to start, and Grell reveals a secret about William that will shock Nina to her very core. BLOOD WILL SPILL, AND HEADS WILL ROLL IN THE NEXT UP COMING INSTALLMENT OF "What I was born for" !**

_**Oh P.S. I Will also reveal why Sebastian is after Nina's soul and Her true feelings for Mr. Undertaker. Plus I drew Nina, and shes now my avatar on my profile, so go cheak it out. SEE YA'LL LATER! Reviews would be awsome )**_


	8. The Battle that has yet to come PT 2

**(Hi guys! Nana's back with a new chappy! Bad news though (NOT FIC RELATED!) My Birthday was over the weekend but I was severly sick and I had to get medical treetment for it :( I couldnt even enjoy my cake! Im just now starting to feel better and I hope you guys will enjoy this chap! Oh BTW I reseved I review last chapture that was by a critic. Heres my messege to said critic : **

**"_ I know My vocabulary is not the best, but I believe to my best abilities that my royal fans and readers will know that not every person on here is perfect in their writtings. Things will get messed up, words will be misspelt wrong, but if you love the story, even with all its flaws, then somtimes you just have to over look the mistakes and exept what the story is. I thank you for your comment and I will make a note of it in the future. Thank you for your time: NanaKarin_)**

* * *

My sister. My best friend. The one who kept me from loneliness, he has committed a crime so horrible it made me sick! The wrappings on my chest, and stomic didn't protect me agents the frigid cold of the October night, but My reaper Scythe, clutched in my hands, felt warm with my rage.

I was hopping along the roof tops of London, the full moon high in the sky and my long coal black hair flowing behind me. I couldn't simply teleport to Grell, because only male Shinigami's had the super powers. Such as Teleporting, Flying, Super strength, and being able to tell if a person was human or not. Something I clearly did not posses.

Thats probably why I never knew Sebastian was a demon at first, I didn't have that kind of power. Female Shinigamis are always kept in the office to do paper work. When I asked Will If I could be in the field he denied my request at first. But when I showed him my ability to see a persons cinematic record, without the use of a death scythe, he finally said yes to train me.

Only now do I think about how weak I truly am, the very thought stopped me in my tracks. "What In the hell am I even doing? Grell was an "A" student in the academy. What chance do I have agents him? But then again..." Yes! I might just have a chance after all! The punch I gave Sebastian might work. Im feeling alittle better, and I might just be able to pull it off.

I remembered when I did it, there was a strange bright light that escaped my palm. For a slight second, it was warm and it kind of had... an almost God-like feel to it. A divine punch that could send even the most demonic beings flying. "The Divine punch. That might be my only chance of defeating Grell."

"Defeating whom now, Darling?" Quickly, I turned around to see Grallis Cliffsoot . "Grallis, what are you-?" Grallis flashed a shard toothy grin at me, thats when I knew I had been duped. "Grell. I should have known! YOU KILLED GRALLIS AND MADE HIS SKIN YOUR OWN!"(°□°）I said pointing at Grell. He face palmed him self and he brought out his reaper scythe "You idiot! I AM GRALLIS! I assumed this form when I started working for Madam Red!"

"Oh... Well I feel dumb now" I straightened myself and held my scythe at my side. "But that dosnt excuse your actions! YOU KILLED THOSE WOMEN! Why? " Grell smiled again and he started to tell his story.

"You see, in the beginning I left because of what I found out at H.Q. William had told me this, just the morning of your birthday. It made me sick to my core, and I thought I could never have William to myself because YOU got in the way." Just then he started up his death scythe and Grell started to swing it at me. "Because of what I did? What could I have possibly done to make you so angry with me? And what did Will tell you?"

Grell kept swinging, and I kept dodging to the best of my abilities, my shall fell off and my arms were bare agents the cold. "Oh really? YOU DONT KNOW? " Grell started to laugh and he flipped his hair. "Why darling, William was going to mate with you that night." That last comment was so powerful and it stopped me in my tracks.

"William... Was going to... No. THATS NOT TRUE! Your lying! " (LOL I so totally wanted to put the Higurashi line in there "USODA!" But most of you probably wont get the joke) Those 5 seconds was all Grell needed to cut my shoulder with his blade. "Oh it is true. He told me that the only TRUE thing you wanted was his embrace. I simply couldn't take the news, so I left. I wanted Will all to myself... BUT THEN YOU HAD TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" The blood was flowing thickly from my shoulder, but there was no pain. Only true and otter shock.

"Grell... Grallis... Madam Red...William... Its all coming together now. You were joules of William and me, so you left. You found Madam Red and you started killing the prostitutes because of your anger. " The swings kept coming, I had to dodge just alittle more. I needed to charge up the "Divine Punch" just a little bit more. "Oh, you are just half right on that. You see, Madam Red started killing them first because None of them appreciated their womaness. She was the doctor who preformed regular abortions on them, and the person who took the Uteruses from their bodies" Grell had me on the edge of the building, the blade of his scythe kept cutting deeper and deeper into my flesh and muscle. He only needed a few more inches so send me over the edge and to my death.

2 people, 2 people form Jack the Ripper. Now it all makes sense. Grell, joules of me, partnered up with Madam Red and killed all those girls. Everything was my fault. If I wasn't so needy of attention... then maybe not so many people would have died and Grell wouldn't have been so heart broken. Maybe I should die to reconcile for the murders, maybe I should let Grell kill me, here and now, then the murders would finally stop.

But... I never would have met Mr. Undertaker. He truly took my loneliness away, he thought me so much, we shared so many laughs, he doctored my wounds and he was my best friend. I had to fight, I had to. For Mr. Undertaker. I wanted to see him again, I didn't care IF William was going to mate with me or not. What mattered most at that moment, was seeing Mr. Undertaker's goofy smile again. Just then... at that moment... I realized something. I loved Mr. Undertaker. I loved him. I LOVED MR. UNDERTAKER!

And that, was something Im not ready to give up. Suddenly, I focused all of my energy, all of my strength, all of my love, into my hand. My strangth , my love, and my loneliness fueled my rage, fueled my spark for life. I had to get stronger, I HAD TO WIN! I HAVE TO LIVE!

**"DIVINE PUNCH!"**

The blinding light I saw before came again into my palm, it felt warm and soothing as I punched Grell right in the chest. It was much stronger than before, it flung Grell across 5 roof tops and agents a chimney. When he landed, even the chimney broken in half. Bricks scattered across the roof top, and Grell was bleeding from the mouth. I quickly ran over and grabbed what was left of Grells suit.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL PEOPLE SO EASILY, JUST BECAUSE YOUR JOULES OF ME? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I FELT! The pain I had to go through! FORCED INTO A MARRIAGE WITH SOMEONE YOU DONT EVEN LIKE! Thats no way for a girl to live! AND THATS NO EXCUSE FOR YOU TO KILL PEOPLE!"

Grell was breathing heavily. The top part of his suit was ripped/ burned and his chest was bleeding. He coughed up blood onto my face and he smiled again "What an ugly color. The most ugly color in the world. Red is the best color, the color of passion, the color of spider lilies, the color of blood. What does your color represent?"

"What ugly color? What are you talking about?" Then, Grell gave me the most hateful, angry look I had ever seen on his face. "VIOLET! The most hideous color in the world! It represents NOTHING! Just like you! YOUR HIDEOUS! YOUR UGLY! YOU REPRESENT NOTHING! YOU ARE NOTHING!" He pushed me off of him and across the rooftop. He grabbed his scythe again and came towards me, walking slowly, grinning like the madman he was. Fear, true fear, went through me. I was going to die. I was going to die.

Tears went down my face, and the pain in my abdomen came back. Blood was soaking through the gauss that Mr. Undertaker had put on me. All of the strength that I used in the Divine Punch was gone. I felt weak again. I cant... I couldn't do anything. Giving up at that moment, I put my head on the ground and I waited for death. At this moment I was too weak to even move.

"Dont you dare touch her!" A voice said in the shadows. The shine off of his glasses blinded my eyes for a moment, that moment was all he needed to get me out of there. Even when I regained my sight, the blood loss made me even weaker, So weak I passed out in the man's arms. But just before I lost consensus, I heard the all too familiar "No nonsense" tone of William T. Spears.

* * *

**(NINA LOVES THE UNDERTAKER! SHE LOVES HIM! Oh and William is coming back into the picture! WHAT DRAMA WILL UNFOLD? Whom's heart will she break? And whom will show an undieing act of davotion that will rock Nina to her every core?**

**Sorry if this seemed so short guys! Im currently working on the next chap. "The aftermath, and the Remorse" Its sure to awsner most of your questions. And , they'll be a surprise in the next chap. THAT WILL MAKE YOU GO CRAZY WITH DISBEILEVE! )**


	9. After math

**(Sup yall! Sorry that it took me so long to upload another chapter in a while! This installment includes some smutty goodness that I think youre going love! Also I just want to say I love all my readers and if I had the chance to glomp every single one of you, I WOULD!")**

* * *

I was in the darkness. It had filled my dreams and my nightmares. I dont even remember dreaming, but when I woke up I smelt tea and I was in a room I was not familiar with in the shinigami dispatch dorms.

The bed was simple, it was not a canopy bed like mine, the sheets were a dark gray and it sat up agents the window which over looked the flower garden and the court yard. The walls of the room where a slightly lighter shade of gray then the sheets, but at least they didn't give me a head ache. I looked over to see William sitting in a chair next to the small fireplace.

He was sipping some tea, which smelt like earl black with mint leafs, apparently seeing me get up made him jump up from his cozy spot to stop me. "You need to rest, the bandages were soaked through with blood. I had to change them to make sure you didn't get an infection. Your lucky I saved you, or else you would be dead. " I looked down to see new white bandages on my chest and stomic, then the idea of Will doctoring me up gave me chills

"Hey, you didn't look did you? Cause that would have been creepy as hell." Will looked at me with cold eyes "You didn't seem to mind when the Undertaker did it." How did he even know? I clenched my fists with anger, he didn't need to know that Mr Undertaker saw me half naked. "T-THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AND YOU KNOW IT! Mr. Undertaker caught me by surprise when he gave me the bandages. I was having a vision of one of the prostitutes dying. Which reminds me"

Getting up a second time, I started heading towards the door, but then I felt dizzy and I almost hit the floor. William caught me in his arms and started carrying me back to his bed bridal style. "What did I say, Nina? You need your rest. Your not like us male shinigamis, you can die from blood loss and illness just like a human." ...He was right... I was weak like a human. Another one of the Male shinigami powers, Immortality. Only Demons and other shingami can kill them.

I was weak... I never thought I would start crying in front of William again, but I just felt so weak. I cried as hard as I could, the tears stung and I started hiccuping. Sebastian would have raped/ killed/ devoured my soul if it wernt for Mr. Undertaker, and Grell would have certainly have chopped my head off if it wernt for William. More tears rolled down my cheeks, I had to wipe them away and cover my face with my hands.

"Im too weak...Why was I reborn as a shinigami in the first place, if all it would have done is get me killed?" Suddenly, I felt warm hands around my shoulders. Then I felt strong arms take me into an even warmer chest. This was the first time William has ever hugged me like this, and frankly it almost scared me. He took my face into his hands, and our lips touched in a light, passionate kiss.

This kiss was different from Sebastian's, his was rough and there was a sense of urgency about it that was too much to bear. But William's kiss was warm, and it made me feel safe. "Nina, You are unresponsable, unrelenting, and crazy. But you are not weak. You are strong with a will that surpasses my own, and I respect that. If you ever feel like you can not complete a task on your own, then ask me for help."

William laid me on my back in the center of his bed. Warmth came from his body as he was on-top of me, steadying his weight on his hands and knees as not to hurt me. "Will, I-" "I Love you Nina, I know I've never said anything of the sort, but I do. I chose you for a reason, I chose you because I knew you were different, and I want you to know that."

He then started to kiss me again, this time was deeper then the last. Soon his hands started to trail towards my sides, then to my hips. This act made me shiver, as his un-gloved hands were quite cold. His kisses came to my cheeks, then to my ear. He whispered something, but my head was too fogged up to pay attention.

William was always cold and unrelenting, this sudden side of affection was new to me. My head was foggy, and my rational thoughts became unexsistant. But for some reason I felt this was wrong, I didn't belong here with William. I belonged somewhere else, with someone else. Someone whom made me laugh in my time of need, someone whom I had admired for a long time.

"S-Stop." I gently put my hands agents Williams unclothed chest, and protested agents the future love making. "William... I- I cant do this. I know you meant to do this before, but...Im not ready for this." Will paused for a moment to look into my eyes, his glasses nearly falling off. "Nina, I love you. But if you say you are not ready, than I respect that. But-" He sat up on his hunches and pushed his glasses up on his nose, and the cold look in his eyes returned.

"I know that you have feeling towards the Undertaker, and not just the mentor and student relationship. One day, you will have to chose. Between me and him, but remember, if you can't make the decision with-in a year the consequences will be dire."

The consequences will be dire? Does he mean that if I chose Mr. Undertaker the wedding will be off? But then I will still die if Mr. Undertaker does not love me. The rule states that if a female shinigami is not married to male shinigami with-in 5 years of their creation, they will die.

So, if I chose Mr. Undertaker I will die? But I love him, and my feeling for William are still unclear, so my thoughts are screwed up. "William, I know you mean well, but... I need to go." This time when I sat up I didn't feel the need to sit back down. I grabbed a coat and I slung it around my shoulders, only now do I realize Im wearing a pair of Williams pajama bottoms...

"YOU TOOK THE REST OF MY DRESS OFF TOO? Good lord William, If I had the strength to slap you I would!" William just pushed his glasses up again and looked away "You shouldn't be offended, you look rather nice without clothes on." (oAo ) *That son of a bitch! HE SAW ME COMPLETELY NAKED!* I stomped out of the room in a huff, swearing that when I recover from my injuries Im going to put my foot firmly between Williams lungs and colon!

When I finally made it back to the human world and London, a week had gone by and it was night time again, A day or so in the Shinigami world is a week in the human world. I picked up a news paper that says that " Jack the Ripper mysteriously dissapered" I guess someone stopped Grell alittle while after I got my ass kicked by him. It was night again and it looked like a few hours before sun rise, I wonder if Will ever told Mr. Undertaker I didn't die.

The sun was just started to pear over the horizon when I got to the shop. The little bell rang when I step inside, and I was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Undertaker on top of a coffin. His hair was a mess, and his hat was askew, A sign that he didn't get much sleep in the past few days. I gave a faint smile as I gently shook his shoulder "Mr. Undertaker. Mr. Undertaker? Im home now"

His body stretched out like a cat and his hat fell off. He yawned and looked at me, as if I just came back from war. I couldn't tell by his bangs, but his eyes widened so much that they almost popped out of his skull. "N-NINA! I WAS SO WORRIED!" He wrapped his armed around me and gave me a giant hug. "I-I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! How could you leave like that? You could have been killed!" I hugged Mr. Undertaker back, and I started to cry again.

"Im sorry! I know I shouldn't have gone to fight Grell, and you're right, I almost DID die. But I do have good news!" I stepped back alittle, and I focused my energy again. The light came back and it made the dark and gloomy shop illuminate with divine light. "It turns out Im not as weak as I though! I can focused my energy into my palm and it send a sort of blast of power that sends bad guys FLYING! I call it the Divine Punch!"

Mr. Undertaker smiled with amazement, and he brought out a bottle of wine to celebrate, either my found power or the fact that Im still alive. "Lets have a toast! TO NINA! The strongest female shinigami ALIVE!" I raised my wine filled flask and I drank like an Irish man. "AND-! To you Mr. Undertaker! For being the best teacher a shinigami could have!"

Mr. Undertaker, William T. Spears. I have to chose one of them with-in a year. My dark night in shining armor is a demon that only wanted my, previous human, soul. No doubt I will have to confront Sebastian again in the near future, but for right now Im lucky to be alive with a power I held dear.

_But little did I know, that that very power might just end my life sooner than later._

* * *

**(*Le gasp!* Nina has fallen for William as well? And what about her power? All these questions and MORE will be revealed in the next up comeing chaptures of "What I was born for"!**

**LOL I hope you guys loved reading this, becuase I know I have! So please leave a review telling me what you thought about it. Becuase the more you reveiw, the earlier I post the next chapture!)**


	10. Snow

_(Hallo! What up guys? Sorry I havnt updated in awhile. I just started school and Ive been trying to write when ever I can but Ive just been sooooo busy! Well I hope you guys will like this chapture, becuase its sure to make alot of fangirls "SQEEEEE!" with joy! ^_^)_

_**The fallowing is dedicated to my friends and fans!**  
_

* * *

It started to get even colder. All of the leaves on the trees fell onto the ground, stating that it had turned into winter. A few months past and it was December 1st, and All the while me and Mr. Undertaker where ether embalming dead bodies, solving crimes of murder, or practicing the Divine Punch. By now I can use it without feeling so drained after words, and I can use it 5 times in a row without fainting!

Mr. Undertaker was still the goofy nut job that he was, and sometimes if I did something wrong he would get really serious and his voice would get deeper... to tell you the truth it was accouly alittle bit of a turn on! Oh... and theres that... I haven't exactly told him that I have feelings for him yet. Its not like Ive tried, I have trust me. But when I do... I just get all nervous and stuff and I back away. Its extremely hard, I mean... what if he dosnt like me back? And what If I choose the wrong guy and break Williams heart, what then?

William had once told me that it isn't enough for a female and a male shinigami to live together for a female to live. They have to be MARRIED because their souls become one, and that stabilizes the females soul in order for her to live and for her body to become immortal.

Male shinigami are accouly "Demoted Angels" Angels that were tempted by the human world, but they could not become "Fallen Angels" Accouly it is pretty rare for an Angel or a Demoted Angel (AKA Shinigami) to become a Fallen one. Their bodies and souls are angelic, but female's are different.

Female Shinigami's were once human. Their souls might have past on, but their bodies are human. The soul that I have now, is a shinigami's but the body I have is truly human... but that still dosnt make sense though. If my body is human, why do I have these powers? The "Cinematic Death Touch" and "The Divine Punch", these are powers that a shinigami shouldn't have, let alone a female. These questions must be answered, I have to go ask about these strange gift I have been granted.

I was resting on a bench behind the shop, apparently the back yard is used for extra room to make the coffins. It was accouly quite nice. There was a tree, and a bird feeder to my left side, whilst lumber and crafting tools to my right and center. This is were I practice "The Divine Punch" with and in my spare time.

It was nice and cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain soon. Mr. Undertaker was hammering together a new coffin for a 5'7 foot, 76 year old male whom had just died this morning from a heart attack. "Hey, ? You want to take a break? I could make some tea for us." He turned around and grinned and "Kee hee hee"ed. "Black with 6 sugars?" I smiled warmly "Like always? Alright." I got up and dusted off my clothes.

Since I came back last October, Ive been wearing pants and a button downed shirt in the shop. I never really liked dresses much, but these new clothes where exceptionally comfortable! When I walked inside to the kitchen area upstairs, I felt a strange itch on my left forearm. "Ow, A bug must have bitten me." That seemed strange though, since all of the bugs were asleep this time of year. I brushed it off as I scratched my arm.

Soon, I came back out with a pot of tea, a dish of sugar, 2 tea cups, and 2 scones. My arm was still bothering me, but Ill ask for some ani-itch power later. Speaking of whom, He was spinning 'round and 'round in the middle of the court yard with his hands up in the air.

I giggled and placed the tray on-top of one of the unfinished coffins. "Mr. Undertaker, you goof! What are you doing?" He stopped and grinned at me. He grabbed my hands with his and he pulled me agents him. His chest was warm, and his hair entangled with my own black locks. "Why my dear, you haven't sensed it? Why its snowing! The first snow of the year is here!"

The first snow? I looked up to the sky, squinting at the dark clouds. Suddenly, I felt a peck of cold on my forehead. Than my cheek, and my nose. Soon, snow was falling gently and quietly, and Me and Mr. Undertaker where dancing like idiots. "Snow snow, Gentle snow! Falling so nicely and sweet! Snow snow, gentle snow. Making two lovers meet! Snow snow, gentle snow. Making strangers greet!" We started to sing an old snow song as we danced, and Soon our dancing became waltzing.

The feeling in my chest was warm, almost hot, agents his rhythm. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left. We were in sync. Perfect motions agents one another. Almost as if... we were one. Its almost as if... we were ment to-

"AACHOOO!" I sneezed into my hand as me and finished our snow dance. By now the ground was covered in an inch of snow, and I was freezing my shinigami butt off! "S-sorry about that. Could we go inside? Its freezing out here." Mr. Undertaker agreed that we should go inside and get warm... The only problem was that his fireplace was broken due to the fact that a certain girl was trying to replace the bricks, but got mad and "Divines punched" the damn thing in her frustration.

So, he suggested that we go to bed...together 0/0' I reluctantly agreed, and I quickly changed into my night gown, and I climbed into his coffin. He was shirtless again, but this time I was able to see all of the scars on him. Battles fought with demons, and even some human made marks as-well. I guess I never realized just how much he fought over the years, little lone kill anybody.

"Hey, you're never going to get warm like that." Suddenly, I feel 2 strong arms hold me. I started blushing hardcore as I pretended to sleep. His breath was hot agents my hair, sending shivers down my spine. about 30 minutes into the "sleeping" I feel Mr. Undertaker's eyes on me. "Hey Nina? Can I ask you something?" Looking up, I could almost see his bright green/yellow eyes through his hair. "Yes?"

"N-Never mind. Forget I said anything." He turned and faced his side of the coffin. I propped myself on my elbows and I poked his shoulder blade. "Hey, come on now. What is it? You can tell me?" He frowned at my comment and looked over his shoulder "I dont think I can do it, Nina. I can't ask you."

I poke him in the back, trying to get this question out. "What is it? I wont be mad if you ask me, promise!" He turns back to me, his face just millimeters away from each other, and thats when he asked.

"Nina... are you a virgin?" O/O W-WHAT? WHY WOULD HE EVEN ASK ME THAT?! I was thinking of slapping him, and I almost did, but I Opened the coffin door, I stepped out and I went back into my own coffin. "Good night, Mr. Undertaker" A few seconds past, then I heard nocking on my coffin door. "Nina, you said you wouldn't be mad. Come on out. Im sorry if I upset you"

"NO! That is my EXTREMELY personal information! WHY SHOULD I GIVE IT TO YOU?"

"You mean the information? Or your Virginity?"

"WHAT?! My information...I MEAN I VIRGINITY! Damn it, I MEAN BOTH!"

"Oh HO! So you ARE a virgin after all!"

:( "That is NOT what Im saying! Why would you even ask that in the first place?"

Thats when it got quite. He stopped talking, just so suddenly, The lack of sound was almost much to bear, I could almost hear the snow falling outside. "I-I just... I didn't mean to... Sorry. Ill go back to bed now." The Undertaker said just before leaving.

Slowly, very slowly. I opened the door of my coffin and I looked over to the Undertaker's coffin... Only to see him right in my face. "BWAAAA!" I fell back wards, and my coffin fell down from the stand on-top of me. "Owowowowowowo!" Quickly, the Undertaker came to help me, and he lifted the coffin and stand back up. "Are you ok? Youre not hurt or anything right?"

I felt a slight pain from my forehead, and warm liquid was seeping through... yup I was bleeding. But right before I could cover it up with my hands, the Undertaker kissed my forehead. I blushed heavily again and I backed up agents the wall "W-W-WHAT WAS THAT?"

Undertaker just giggled as he sat on the floor. He folded his arms on his chest and laughed "How else was I supposed to show my affection, also you where hurt so I kissed it better. " First he asks if Im a virgin then- Wait... WHAT? "Affection... what do you mean a-a-affection?" Undertaker shuffled him self, and in a moment he was on-top of me.

My back was on the floor, Undertaker was on-top of me, propping himself with his hands. His silver hair falling on my face, his glowing eyes clearly visible to me, almost hypnotic. "it means precicly what it means to be, and I know you have these feelings too." He slowly lowered his face down. Slowly, very slowly, like a train wreck waiting to happen, our lips touched.

The kiss was perfect. It was'nt like Williams, it wasn't like Sebastian's. It was like a perfect blend of the two, not too soft, not to strong. Just right. Just perfect. I place my hands on his cheeks, trying to deepen the kiss. Suddenly, the kiss stopped. "Wont William be furious?" I asked, trying to see what my tutor wanted. The Undertaker just laughed in his deep, seductive, voice. "Let him get mad, he deserves it."

That night, that glorious night, was the best night of my existence. The perfect blend of pain and pleasure at the same time, was almost too much to bear. I had never known ecstasy like that in my whole life, and the Undertaker, gave that to me. To hell with everything, It didn't matter if I was to die. It didn't even matter if William hated me, I honestly and truly loved the Undertaker, formally known as Alex. And I wasn't about to end this over anyone else.

Feathers, feather where every where. Somehow, in the mist of our love making, the padding in his coffin broke, and all of the soft downy feathers covered everything in the room like the snow outside. I was playing with a feather in my fingers, whilst Undertaker was next to me, hugging my bare body with his. "I love you Nina" Those words, those exact words, I loved those words. And I loved HIM for saying them. "I love you with all my being, Undertaker"

The perfect moment, the perfect time. It was all too good to be true. I wanted this moment to last forever, but just as I was about to fall asleep I felt a jerk on my left arm. "NINA? When did THIS happen?" I looked up to see Undertaker holding my for-arm in his hand. "What? You mean the bite mark? I dont know when it happened, there must be a spider, or something, running around in the shop."

"No, that not what I mean! LOOK!" He turned my arm around so that I could get a better look at it. If Undertaker hadnt shown it to me, I never would have thought that THIS was my arm: The skin looked like it was burned and rotten. Puss was forming around the open wound, and a few maggots were eating at my own flesh. "T-THAT CANT BE RIGHT! W-WHAT THE BLODY HELL IS GOING ON! Undertaker, Im scared!" It looked like a giant monster bit a chunk out of my arm, about the size of my palm, and it looked like it was rotting away.

"Nina!" Undertaker jumped up and he got some clothes for us. "We need to take you to the Shinigami Corps, right away! Or it might be too late!" His loud shouting was almost as scary as the rotting wound, I even started to shake. There wasn't enough time to put my clothes on, so Undertaker wrapped me in a blanket.

"I-IT FEELS LIKE ITS GETTING WORSE! I-I I dont want to die! Not when we just made love!" I should have been used to crying by now, but the all too familer tears stung my eyes just like the many times before. "Dont be scared... we'll... We'll fix this! They'll be able to heal you at the Shinigami corps.! I Promise Nina, As God as my witniss, I wont let anything hurt you ever again."

This made me even more worried, he sounded more scared then I was. Some how I was dying, and at an alarming rate. We had to get there fast, I didnt want to die just yet! Not when I just found my one true love!

I have to fight, WE have to fight. For my life, for my love, and for my hand in marriege.

(Yesterday I got a crap load done on here and I want to thank Velveta travle packs for mah brain food! Apperently gooey cheesy goodness gives you the mental brain boost Authors and young writers need!)


	11. Rot

**(WOOT! 3,500 VEIWS AND COUNTING! This is such an honor! I absolutely never imagined that this story would get this far! YOU GUYS ARE SO A-FREAKING-MAZING! Sorry Ive been gone so long, damn writers block got to me! Well, heres to make up for it!)**

**Nina's P.O.V.  
**

"HURRY! We need to get her to the E.M.U. STAT!"

Undertaker was holding me in his arms, not letting anyone else touch or hold me. The "Rotting" on my arm was almost too much. Just when I finally found my one true mate, my life is in danger.

The pain on my arm was much like putting your arm up to a fire, not too close, not too far away. But when you keep it there for awhile, it starts to sing and burn. That was the exact feeling I was having right now, except I couldn't simply move my arm away from the fire, it was just getting worse.

Me, the Undertaker, and a few nurses from the E.M.U. (Emergency Medical Unit) were running throughout the halls of the E.M.U. Building, trying to get me safe and unrotting. "Nina, can you hear me? You're going to be alright! Dont be scared Im here for you!" Undertaker was trying to make me feel better, it dosnt really work if you ,yourself, are also freaking out about it.

Finally, they get me into a bright, white, room with no windows and just one medical bed. Apparently my "condition" was so severe and so sudden, the doctors and nurses have to go through-out the medical books just to find what its called. As Undertaker put me on the bed, he sat down next to me to hold my hand, indicating hes become VERY protective of me.

"Theyll find what's wrong, Nina, I know they will. Some of these doctors have been around longer than I have." All this time, Ive been too scared to move or cry. My eyes were still wide from the utter shock of the "Rotting" that I never even relized that I was shaking like a chiwawa on a sugar high.

"R-Rotting...A-arm i-is r-r-rotting...M-M-MAGGOTS!" My heart started to clench, I felt like I was going to puke, and suddenly my head felt very cramped. "NINA!" Suddenly, I feel Undertaker's arms around me, trying to calm me down. "Nina! Listen to me, EVERYTHING will be alright. We'll get through this. I promise."

"Miss Cliffield? We need to give you some medicine to help you rest. and Mr... what is your name?"

"My name is " Undertaker said as he stood up, almost in attack mode. "Well , we need you to step outside for awhile for the patient to rest." Undertaker got up and huffed "Fine, but if I find out that ANY of you have hurt her, Ill make sure that they wont find your body"

Just then I felt a prick in my good arm, and I slowly seeped into unconsesness.

**William's Point of View**

Paperwork, paperwork, and yes, even MORE paper work. My office was piled up to the top with paperwork with all of the people on the "To die" list that Nina was supposed to take care of. It had been 2 months since I last saw her, and I was beginning to wonder how she was.

"Come on William, we could go shopping, take a moonlight walk in the park, or eat out." (=.=) "Honestly Grell, you should take more serious action into your work, and stop day dreaming" Grell was laying on my desk, over top of some papers, and was whining like a lovesick child. "BUT WILLIAAAAAAAM! I want to go out with my BOYFRIEND! You just dont know the matters of a woman's heart is all!."

For the love of- I AM NOT HIS BOYFRIEND! Ever since he had beaten Nina, he thinks he won me like a prize you win at a carnival! "Grell... I will ask you one more time. GET OUT! I AM TRYING TO WORK!" Just then, Grell fell off the desk and stood up. "Well, if you dont want to go on a date, then I'll just play hard to get!" He than ran out of my office in a huff. If we wernt working partners, and if it wasn't illegal to kill a Shinigami, than I would have laid waist to him a long time ago.

Suddenly, 2 reapers ran past my office in a hurry "STOP RUNNING YOU TWITS! Halls are made for walking!" One of them stopped to catch his breath. It was Ronald Knox. His eyes were wide and he was out of breath."OH! Sorry, dude, we're in a REALLY big hurry" I stood up to walk over to him, helping him back on his feet.

"What on EARTH is so important that you have to run in the halls for?"

"Well, alot of things for one. But thats not the point"

"What is the point then? Get on with it"

Ronald suddenly got a surprised look on his face "Yo Will, you havnt heard yet? This one shinigami got really hurt somehow and now their arm is, like, rotting." Rotting? That sounds very strange "What do you mean, rotting? Thats almost impossible" Ronald started rolling up his arm sleeve to show me his bare arm.

"Dude, when I say ROTTING, I mean ,like, the skin here is all jacked up like it was bitten off and its , like totally, rotting! Its all very wack bro." Seriously, new kids these days should learn proper english. "So, the skin on this person's arm is rotting. Were did you say he was again?"

"Bro, Will, its not a dude whose hurt. Its a chick, and I think its your home girl, Nina"

"WHAT?!"

**Undertaker's P.O.V.**

I was standing alone in the waiting room, and I couldn't go back in the room to help Nina. They were giving her some kind of drug that helps calm you down, but I could have done that easily. After all, I am her Mate. "Awww come on! Let us see the pretty girl. We might be able to help her, if ya know what I mean." Some males were saying as they tried to pursuaid a nurse to let them in.

UGH! These jerks should just leave! They are seriously getting on my nerves. "Do you, honestly, think that strange men, whom Nina dosnt even know, will help her through this situation?"

There were 5 male shinigami's lurking around the waiting room. Apparently once a female shinigami is sexually active, their bodies produces a powerful pheromone that attracts more males, and some females, that might be suitable mates. " Nah, but if you help us in there you can some "fun" too. If ya know what we mean."

Are they serious? They dont even know her, and they expect to mate with her? They dont even know what she is capable of, and Im certain they dont recognize me eather.

Thats when my rage broke the surface "GET OUT OF HERE YOU MISERABLE BITS OF FLESH AND BLOOD! SHES ALREADY BELONGS TO ME! YOU COULD NOT EVEN IMAGEN WHAT KIND OF HELL NINA IS GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW! AND IF YOU EVEN HAVE A SHRED OF SELF DIGNITY YOU WILL LEAVE BEFORE I DESIDE TO DISSECT YOU ALL!"

The mear look on my face must have scared them all shitless, they all ran away with their tails between their legs like the vermin they are. They should have not provoked the wrath of the mighty Legendary Shinigami now called Undertaker!

They dont even know Nina, and they expect to mate with her? They dont even know what a kind, selfless, thoughtful person she is. She never wants to be called weak, but her heart is the most fragile piece of her, and even if I did let them in, no I would never do that, she wouldn't except anyone else but me.

I didn't have enough time to dress in my normal "Undertaker" attire. Just enough to put on a loose, puffy shirt, and some dress pants on. But it didn't matter, I could be stark naked in a blizzard at night and I would still wait for her. My Nina, my Flower, my heart and soul. I would never ever give her up in a million years, I would even die for her if I had to.

Just then, I was nocked out of my day dream to hear the shouting of a man. I looked up, and through my thick bangs I could see William T. Spears talking to the nurse whom was looking after Nina "I'm sorry, but we cant let anyone in for awhile. She is still resting for the moment, but we'll call you and Mr. Undertaker in as soon as shes wakes up"

Williams eyes soon met my bangs and we were looking at each other in total hate. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN? Nina is a horrible condition THANKS TO YOU!"

"Thanks to me? I DIDNT DO A DAMN THING! ITS A HELL OF A LOT MORE THAN YOU EVER DID! I kept her company and at least I HELD HER EVERY NOW AND THEN!"

"I DID THAT TO KEEP HER PURE FOR OUR WEDDING DAY! Shes strong enough to know that much, but-" Just then, he lifted his nose and smelled the air, and by the look on his face, it was a mix of attraction and pure rage "'Y-You de-flowered her? YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!"

William started to lunge for my throught with his hands, I blocked his attack quickly and kicked him in the chest. That attack sent him flying across the room into the wall, that quickly broke on impact. "You son of a bitch! Sleeping with her is different from holding her and keeping her company! The least you could have done was to talk to her every now and then.

By this time, William was already on his feet preparing for his next attack. "For your information, I DID talk to her every now and then!" He brought out his death scythe and lunged for me again. Quickly I also unsheathed my scythe to block his attack.

"Oh? and what did you talk about? Work? Paper work? Marriage? A girl need more then that, you pissant! She needs love and affection, you need to care for her and take her feelings into consideration"

"BUT TO MATE WITH HER WHEN YOU KNEW SHE WAS MINE?"

"NO, SHE BELONGS TO ME! SHE LOVES ME"

"NO! SHE LOVES ME!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP? And what In Gods name did you do to my waiting room?" A man with dark gray hair said, his voice was deep and commanding. His glasses were large and round, and his white lab coat dragged on the ground. His face looked like a 30 something man, but his voice sounded like it had aged with time.

Suddenly, me and William were both on the ground, and our scythes no were to be seen. The doctor's twin nurses were on top of both of us, and they were both carrying a rather large needle and syringe. "Now I dont have to sedate you two now, do I? Good. Now, My name is Dr. Beelzebub, you can call me Dr. Beel The two lovely ladies, that are on top of you, are my assistants. Ms. Day and Ms. Night."

The two girls he was talking about both had black and white hair but in different patterns, much like Yin and Yang, and They both looked like young 20 somethings. They hoped off of us and quickly went back to Dr. Beel's side.

Soon me and William were both back on our feet, but we still looked at each other with hate. "I am the doctor who is looking after Ms. Cliffield while she is in the E.M.U.'s care. I dont want to see you two fighting again in the E.M.U again, do I make myself clear?

I groaned at this but agreed no more fighting... in this E.M.U. Dr. Beel nodded his head at his assistants and said "I will go check on our patient, Ms. Day, Ms. Night? Will you look after our patient's visitors in the mean while?" The twin nurses both nodded, the creepy grins on their faces never leaving.

I dont know about William, but this Doctor gives me a bad feeling.

**Third person P.O.V.**

As soon as the waiting room door closed behind him, Dr. Beel smirked and lit a cigarette. As he walked, he started laughing, not like a doctor, but more like a mad scientist. "Those idiots. Do you really believe that Nina belongs to them?"

He opened the door to Nina's room slowly, and entered the room. Dr. Beel looked upon Nina in an almost hunger like state. She was sleeping peacefully, almost unaware of the "Rotting" on her arm. "Soon, my darling, soon. You will awaken and become, "My one and only" again." He said as he petted Nina's head. It was almost as if she were a long lost lover.

But little did everyone know, that that might be for fact then fiction.

* * *

**(Thank you all for reading this far! OH one quick anouncment! I will be doing a question and awnsering poll for the next chap.! It'll be like a F.A.Q. in forums or something along that line.**

**Please ask me any questions that you may have and I will answer them in the next chapter along with a preview of the next installment! Please ask these questions in the reviews, or send them in a PM (privet message) and Ill get straight on it!)**


	12. What has not been told

**(I have a lovely bunch of coconuts, dodo-dodo doo. LOL Hi everybody! Ima back with a new chapter! Plus the Q/A poll from last chap. I got a bunch of PM messages and I couldn't wait to awnser them! I may do more in the future but I just dont know!**

_Mary-Nara asked: "Is the thing that can kill 100 demons in one sweep inuyasha's sword?"_

_Why yes! But Undertaker uses his Scyth to do it. Not Inuyasha's sword! XD I got that idea from that because I wanted to use a perfectly awesome, kick ass technique!_

_PM Messenger 01 asked: How did you come up with your username?_

_Nice one! Theres this manga that I was in love with in middle school called "Othello" and no, it wasnt the Shakpear version. It was about a shy girl named Yaya. One day she just snaps and transforms into the kick ass girl named Nana! The Karin in my name is much simpler, Karin is a vampire from the Manga "Chibi vampire" Oh my God I love that manga! The anime sucked major balls though :(_

_Twisted Pixels asked: If Sebastian were a nice guy, and not trying to rape Nina, would she have slept with him?_

_Nina: "Hmmmm... Maybe, He is just so freaking hot that I might have... I MEAN I HAVE UNDERTAKER AND WILL IS AN ASS O\\\\\\\O_

_Nana (me) Lol I couldn't imagine Sebastian as a "Nice guy" I mean hes a demon for peats sake!_

_PM Messenger 02 asked: Will we be seeing more of Nina's raven "Ebony"? Or was it just a 1 time thing?_

_Oh dont worry, We're gonna see more of her in the future! Im glad someone likes Ebony!_

_PM Messenger 03 asks: Do you (Nana) Like kitties? and If so, do you have any? :3_

_Random question, but YEA! I love CATS! They're soooo cute! I have 2 cats, one of them is a tortus shell female mix breed, Nelly! SHES SOO CUTE! Shes very small but shes super fast and likes to bring me little dead things! (I love little dead things!) The other one is a sleek black male mix named Jinxie. He has the most beautiful yellow/green eyes, and hes very large in size (Not in fat, im mussel) But... Jinxie dissapered one day after a cyotee was spotted in my back yard :( I miss him..._

_PM Messenger 04 asks: Where did you come up with the idea for Nina?_

_(Good lord there are so many PM Messages!) Well, I would have to say that Nina is very much like myself. She acts tough and tomboy-ish, but on the inside she is secretly girly and only wants 1 thing, love and someone to cuddle with. Also she is also like another character I made for a Hunger games fic I wrote awhile back._

_Thank you so much for your questions! I loved awnsering them for you!_

* * *

**Nina's P.O.V.**

Bright. It was far too bright. The hospital room that Dr. Beel kept me in was far too bright, and it gave me a nasty head ache. I cursed as I got up, wondering were the smell of cigarette smoke came from. Another advantege of a shinigami, we dont get lung cancer.

Suddenly I felt a tug at my left arm, bandages were covering up the rotting. My stomic turned and I felt that something was about to come up. I covered my mouth with my hands just in time to catch the vomit, only having to swallow it back down. Ew

I hated this. I hated everything thats happened. William being a dick, Grell almost killing me, and the thing that hurt the most, finally finding my true mate/love, Undertaker, only having to lose him due to the "Rotting"

Suddenly I heard a nocking at the door. *Damn it* I thought *I dont want to talk to anyone right now* So I just simply went back under the covers of the bed, pretending to sleep. The door slowly opened, creaking only so gently and footsteps soon followed. They sounded somewhat familiar, but they wernt Grells heels. Trust me on this, his heels are so big you can hear them from down the hall.

Just then I felt a hand on my forehead, lifting my bangs up, and the feel of lips on my forehead in a gentle kiss. "Meet me in the garden at 9 p.m. tonight. I need to talk to you" damn it all... It was William. What in the seven layers of hell did HE want? I swear, If I wernt pretending to be asleep I would kick him in the "Yahoos"

He walked away, but not before he placed something on the small table at the foot of my bed. As soon as the door clicked shut, I got up and out of bed. William left a small pile of clothes, so that I could change out of the hospital gown. I guess thats good, I really didn't like the feeling of my bare ass out for all to see.

The color was just right, Purple, my favorite. The only thing that Will ever got right, was my favorite color. The dress resembled my work clothes (for description, please see chapter 1) but the neck line wrapped around my shoulders, and the sleeves gave my arms enough breathing room as to not mess up the bandages. It was also longer then my work clothes, coming all the way down to the floor elegantly.

I also decided not to wear the shoes he got me because the heels were too high and that just made my feet hurt and feel like their on fire. Quietly, I slipped out of my room, making sure no one saw me in the hall. I stayed low to the floor, behind all of the medical carts and janitorial staff. Soon I found myself in the waiting room of the E.M.U. and let me tell you, it looked like someone set off a bomb in there.

One of the Janitors was cleaning up a pile of ruble from the broken wall. Most likely he didn't know of my "condition" and he just thought I was a visiter. "What in the world happened here? I know the food here isn't great, but its nothing to get all "punch the hell out of a wall"" The old man looked up at me and shook his head.

"Nah, it was just a couple of Shinigami's from the dispatch unit, and I think one of them was retired. They got mad about some girl named... Mina? Nina? Lina? Hell I dont know. But Ill tell you one thing, she sounds like quite the lady" He said winking at me.I rolled my eyes and instantly thought "Damn it Will, you didn't have to go ape sh*t over me with Undertaker" I sighed deeply and left the waiting room.

dispatch

The walk to the garden didn't take long, since I practically knew the Shinigami Corps. by heart. The flower garden was always my favorite spot here, the flowers were not of the human world and the hues and petals were very shimmery and they sparkled in even on the darkest of nights. Some of the flowers were an inch tall, others were the size of 10 shinigami males. I once found myself here, one night after William treated me badly, sleeping in the petals of a giant blue/green flower that resembled a giant human sun flower.

Also, there are a few fruit trees and a good sized gazebo. The wood of the gazebo is black during the day, but pure white during the night, as so every one knows were it is. Also is has a a semi-tall flight of stairs, only 20 at most. My best guess is that William would be waiting there for me.

And right I was. Damn, sometimes I hate it when Im right... William was sitting on the round bench in the middle of the gazebo. He was looking off in the distance for a few moments, but I guess he heard me coming and his head whipped around to see me.

"Nina, I thought you would never make it. How are you feeling? How's your arm?" He asked when he saw me climb the stairs to the top. I looked away from him and huffed "Im, fine. Just fine. I dont need YOUR help William T. Spears." He just looked at me and sat back down. Since there was only 1 bench, and it was circular, I had no choice but to sit next to him.

"So...what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" William pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throughout. "Nina, I know I havnt been the best person to be around. But believe me when I say this." He turned and looked directly at me. "There have been times when Ive avoided you, and.. there have been times when Ive hurt you. But I want to spend the rest of my immortality with you. and also..."

I rolled my eyes *So cheesy, good lord. Is that all he wanted to say?* "Will, what are you getting at?" Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the bushes near-by, and soon I saw it as Undertaker. "UNDERTAKER!" I came running down the stairs to hug him around the neck, but he didn't seem fazed. He just stood there, in his morticians outfit just looking at Will and me.

"Nina. You need to go back. I cant have you in my shop anymore." My heart sank. He cant be serious can he? "W-Whats wrong? Is there something wrong at the shop? I can help you with what ever it is if you want." Undertaker removed his hands from mine and pushed me away. "I dont want you to come back. I dont need you, I never needed you."

"N-no.. You.. you cant be doing this! What about last night, did that mean anything to you? What we have, dosnt that mean anything to you?" He turned away towards the bushes that he came from. "No. I never loved you. I just used you as a booty-call. and it wasnt even that great anyways." Was what he was saying really true? It-it just cant be.

"Y-youre lying... YOURE LYING!" Undertaker turned his head back towards me "Sorry Nina, But I just cant have you living with me anymore." and with that he was gone. He ran into the forested area of the garden only his shadow to fallow him. "No. NO! UNDERTAKER!" I had to find him. I had to make sure this wasnt a nightmare. I started to run, no, sprint! I had to find him!

"NINA NO!" I heard William yell, but I was already off. My bare feet hitting the ground, but I didn't feel the pain. My mind was releasing too much adrenaline to feel anything other then my heart nearly breaking in two. "UNDERTAKER! COME BACK! IM SORRY FOR WHAT EVER I DID! Just please-PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME ALONE! I DONT WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN!"

My eyes started to become burry from hot tears, my sight was becoming burred and I couldn't see the tree root I was around to trip over. I landed on my chest and face hard, and I even felt my chin start to bleed. "Y-You cant leave. You-you just cant. You cant leave me" I started to cry even more the moment I felt Williams arms pulling me up. "Nina, We have to go now. Hes gone, and he wont be coming back."

He turned me around so that I could see him. His hair was a mess, and his glasses fell off. My knees became weak, I couldn't stand anymore, and it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

"You- you cant do this. Not after all that we've been through" Jack the Ripper, learning how to embalm the dead, how to make coffins, even when I accidentally cut myself with the scalpel. Undertaker couldn't just leave me after all that. But, he through me away, just like a broken doll.

My heart, my soul, my mind. I slowly felt it all slip away, even my reason for living, it was all gone. Undertaker, why?

**(I hate to break it to you guys, but we've only have 4 more chapters to go until the finally! I KNOW RIGHT? I wish I could make this longer, but I just cant! I will try to upload the next chapter soon so that you guys will get your will of "What I was born for" )**


	13. Heart aches, and pasts relived

**(Im sorry I havnt updated in a while. Its my fault that Im so lazy. Im trying to write some more fanfics, but apperently I need to work on one at a time. Also, Super storm Sandy has hit so many people since my last post, and some of them were people who read this fanfic. To those who have suffered, I just want you to know that someone is looking out for you, be it God or just a regular person, they're helping you get through this. And for the people whove lost their lives, let us take a moment of silance to remember them.**

**Thank you for your support and for effort ~ Nana Karin**

* * *

**William's P.O.V.**

The next day, it was raining, and we had to go back to the Undertaker's shop to collect Nina's things. Luckily, Undertaker wasn't there to stir Nina up. She was waiting alone in the stage coach, knees to her chest and looking out to the rain. She bearly even looked at me since yesterday, but when she did the look was full of contempt.

"Well, I think thats about everything. If we hurry we might be able to-" I felt a tug at my coat tails and looked around. Nina was grabbing ahold of my coat tails with her face so low that I couldn't even see her eyes. "Not everything" I sighed and turned toward her. "Do you mean the bird? We cant take it with us, it'll cause a mess every were."

She let go of my coat and sunk back into the coach, looking at the scar on her hand. *Was that from a scaple? I knew this place wouldn't be safe* Still looking at her hand, Nina spoke "I knew you wouldn't let me keep Ebony..."

"Its just a bird you know. A filthy creature whose only purpose is to eat dead things and defecate everywhere."...She didn't say anything that time. Nina just looked up for a moment and slowly closed the coach door. She started to speak but I couldn't hear it. If I could hear her it would've gone along the lines of "-Not to me shes not"

Getting on the coach bench I signaled for the horses to shove off, but not before I caught the sight of Undertaker. He was standing in the ally next to the shop, just standing there in his dark, long, clothes. He had no silly grin on his face, and if I could see his eyes I would have thought he was crying for a moment.

*Its for her sake* I thought *Its to protect her* I couldn't help but think about yesterday after me and Undertaker fought.

_My cheek was swollen, my head was throbbing, damn that Undertaker. He stole my bride, and he MATED with HER! I should have killed him on the spot, but since he is a very powerful shinigami, the very thought is just ridiculous. He sat on the other side of the room, in an upright fetal position, his face completely covered in long silver hair. I hope he's crying, and I hope he pays for what he did to Nina._

_Because her mate, AKA Me, was picked right at her creation her body was getting used to the fact that it was soon to be mine, and only mine. But since HE had to butt in, Nina's body is starting to rot and decay faster then we had though. Her heart may belong to him, but her body belongs to me._

_"Why?" I said, thinking aloud. Undertaker's head shot up "What?" Giving him a nasty glare, I spoke again. "I said why? Why in the hell did you-did you... WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME?!" I couldn't help but yell, my anger and sadness started to bubble up from inside of me. "You know the rules, you know of our anatomy. You knew that her body would start to decay like this. You've only shortened her life, she'll die if this- continues."_

_Undertaker only stared at me. His hair covering up his eyes, but I knew they held rage for me. "Dont you think I know that?" He stood up and walked over to the window, he placed his arm on the top sill and looked outside. "I wanted her to be happy. Just...just for once...I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to feel like shes loved. Wouldn't you want the same thing?"_

_She wanted to be loved. I already knew that, but... I wanted her to be kept pure for our wedding night, plus I didn't want her to get hurt. Looking back, I felt foolish. Every time Nina would come up to me, I would just push her away...every-time._

_"Yes. I just... I couldn't bring myself to-"_

_"You were afraid, wernt you? You were scared that you would have hurt her if you got too close. Thats why you pushed yourself away from Nina. And youre right. I feel horrible for hurting her like that, I cant bring myself to face her again after what I did._

_"She has to go back with William. That seems like the only thing to do right now. Considering her health and all." Dr. Beel said as he walked back through the door. He was smoking a cigarette, and his silver hair sleeked back like before. "You think thats the best for her Doctor?" I said as I got up. "Yes. If she stays with Undertaker any longer, then theres an 95.5% chance she'll die"_

_Undertaker looked at me, and I looked back. "If it keeps her safe from the rotting, Ill do anything to save her." took another puff from his cigarette and sighed. "If Nina goes back with William, and marries him, then it will most certainly reverse the "rotting"_

_After that, Undertaker and I came to the agreement. He didnt want to hurt Nina anymore, and I wanted to marry her more then anything. Thats when we decided to meet in the garden and tell Nina those things._

Im alittle bit ashamed of what I did, but it was all for HER.

As we came to the Shinigami dispact I thought I heard crying... must be Nina again. I bit my lip and held my tongue, If I said anything more to her I might end up hurting her again. We parked near the dorms and I ordered Ronald and Grell to unload everything. Grell stayed for a moment to flirt with me, like he always does. "William? Why on earth did you bring HER back? I thought you wanted to play with ME!"

"Grell, this is most certainly NOT the time to start with me. If you had any idea what shes been through in the past 42 hours you would simply die of fright." The red headed shinigami winked at me and blew a kiss. "OH! But I WAS there. I was there when she was rushed in to the E.M.U. I was there when you fought with Undertaker, ps his abs are to DIE for! And I was there in the garden last night aswell! Oh William you simply ARE the charmer after all!"

Pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose, I sighed again. "Grell, are you able to do the simple task of not stalking me every were I go?" "Not in the slightest" He winked at me one last time and walked off. God he can be such a pain!

Ronald finished unloading the coach and I gave him a piece of candy as payment. "WHOO HOOO! I get a human lemon drop! Human candy is DA BOMB!" I shooed him off and opened the coach. Nina was on her side, sleeping, on the seat with a doll. But it wasn't just any doll, it was an Undertaker doll. Gently, I grabbed it by the foot and slipped it out of her arms. But she didnt even notice.

I picked the black haired beauty up, bridal style, and carried her inside. Even in the shinigami realm, it was pouring down, so our clothes got soaked to the skin. Quickly, but not running, I hurried to Nina's room to get her dry, she was still sleeping. Quietly, I open her door as not to wake her. Her room was just as it had been when she left, I would often find myself in here just smelling and feeling her aura when she was gone. God I missed her so much.

I quickly unclothed her so she wouldn't catch cold, and I dressed her in her pajamas. Careful not to look at her naked body. I lied last time when I said that I saw her naked, for whatever reason I just wanted her to think of me as a man and not a homosexual.

Undressing myself, but leaving my undergarments on, I thought about the time long ago when Nina accouly smiled at my presents

_I remember once, 4 years ago just a month after she was created, she came up to me with a boque of flowers for me. Her long flowing white sun-dress blowing in the breeze, and her hair was shoulder length but she had the personality as a young girl of 10 "Mister, Nina picked these flowers just for you. You never seem to smile. But Nina knows knows that you love to smell flowers!"_

_"I dont have time for such games, Im busy" She frowned, but then she came up to me again later with a few stuffed animals that she "borrowed" from some human stores. "Mister? I brought these for you. You seem awfully mad about something" I was flooded with paperwork that day and was stressed to the brim. "Not now, Girl, Im working. Go off and play with Grell again." Nina frowned again and ran off._

_The next attempt to make me smile would be her last. At dinner, that night, she came to me again with boxes full of jewelry and candy. Her smile was wide and her eyes were bright "Mister! MISTER! I brought these to you and- " My frustration peaked, and I through the gifts to the floor. "STOP STEALING THESE THINGS! A lady does not steal, a lady does not beg, AND A LADY DOES NOT ACT LIKE A CHILD!"_

_Started to cry. She rubbed her hands agents her eyes and cried more. "YOURE SO MEAN! Nina dosnt like you anymore!" and then she ran off._

That was the last I ever saw of "Happy Nina"

I looked back down to her and smiled, weakly. "Im sorry. Im sorry I was such a jerk to you. All you ever wanted was someone to hold." I felt my eyes start to water, but I kept my composure. Gently, I sat down on the bed next to her, next to Nina.

She couldn't have possibly MATED with Undertaker, could she? But, her scent. It was the same as an UN-Married, mated female. So it was true. I bit my lip, but the scent was so intoxicating that I just HAVE to get a closer sniff.

As I got closer to her neck, I could smell her own scent mixed into the "Mated" smell. She smelt just like lavender incense, fire wood, and chocolate. Suddenly, I found my lips on hers. I couldn't help myself, her scent was just so enticing.

Lower and lower, My kisses went down to her cheek, to her ear, to her neck, and finally to her collarbone. Suddenly, I felt eyes on me. I looked up to see Nina looking down at me, without any emotion. Her eyes were half way open, the gleam from the moonlight bouncing off of them. "Sorry I just" I said as I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and got up. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I continued my sentence"...couldn't help myself. You probably hate me more now right?"

She too got up and sat on the edge of the bed, on the other side as not to get too close to me. She was looking down to the floor with her hands in her lap, as if she wanted to tell me somthing."Why wont you talk?" I asked, Nina had been to quite since yesterday, barley even saying a word. "Why? WHY DO YOU RESENT ME SO?" I grabbed ahold of her shoulders and shook her.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO? Is it because I do not hold you? Is it because I do not kiss you? WHAT ABOUT NOW?" My mouth crashed onto hers in a fiery kiss. I held onto her for dear life, tears threatening to escape my already tired eyes. "Haven't I done enough of that already? Have I not catered to your every whim? When you wanted to be part of the Dispatch unit I MADE IT SO! When you wanted your own scythe, I MADE IT SO. So what-?"

I backed up a bit to see into her still dull eyes, wanted an awnser to this madness. "What do you want from me? How? HOW CAN I MAKE YOU LOVE ME, LIKE I LOVE YOU?" Shit...I didnt want to say that. I didnt want her to know that I loved her so much. That I wanted to see that smile upon her face one last time...

"Damn it all" I got up, Ive have enough of this tripe. Walking to the door, I pushed my glasses up my face again and smoothed back my hair, calming down. "There is a way to fix all of this. To fix everything thats happened..."

Opening the door, my knuckles white in anger and frustration, I whispered in a groan "I'll simply move up our wedding night. In 3 days time, we will be married. In 3 days time, you will forget that that Undertaker ever even existed."

Slamming the door behind me, I walked down the dorm halls in frustration. But before I left, I started to hear crying behind the door of Nina's room...Damn it...I made her cry again.

(AGIAN! I am SOOOO Sorry for not posting this sooner! So many people were saying "NOOOO! This isnt how its supposed to end!" Well, this IS gonna end somtime, hopfully if Im not a lazy ass, (and God willing no writting blocks) Ill be able to finish this by Christmas. Plus, there might be an after story if everything goes as planed!

PS I just wanna give a shout out to all of My Brony and Pegisisters! Season 3 is gonna be AWSOME!

THANK YOU FOR READING! Stay tuned for MOAR ACTION N STUFF!)


	14. The Bride to be or not to be

**(Hi guys! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews in the past week or so. Hatsune Miku you are one of my FAVS! Thank you all for following me up to this point through all of the writters block and shananigans. _PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT!)_**

* * *

**Nina's point of view_  
_**

"Wow! Look at her!"

"She looks beautiful!"

"Just look at that dress!"

The music was playing, the decorations had all been set, and I was walking down the isle. My hair was up, and my gown's train was long, and everyone from the Shinigami corps. was there. They were all looking at me, saying things like "what a beauty" and "they make a cute couple" but they wouldn't be more wrong.

My heels clicked agents the floor in tune to the "here comes the bride" song that was a tradition among brides. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be with Undertaker, I wanted to be with him, why couldn't I be. I couldn't I? Suppressing the need to cry, I looked up to see Ron, Grell and another male shinigami I did not recognize.

Soon I was up at the alter looking at him, my vail hiding his face from view. William was dressed up in a wedding tux, looking rather dapper. This felt wrong, so very very wrong. But no matter how hard I tried to escape my legs wouldn't move. *Run* I thought *Run damn it, RUN!* Why cant I run? Is it because this damn body of mine wants Will so much that it just cant move? Or is it because it wont let my soul go?

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here this day to wed William Trevor. Spears, and Nina Maria Cliffield. If these two should not be wed, let he speak now or may forever hold his peace" It went silent, dead silent. Ive never heard a more quite silence then I have now. Why did I expect Undertaker to rush in at the last moment and say "I OBJECT!" But no, he never came. Damn it, DAMN IT ALL!

The silence continued, and continued...and continued. Strange, it should not be this quite for so long, even for a wedding ceremony. I looked around, to see everyone, but it was absolute horror in the bodies were laying in the pews and in the aisle, they still wore their clothing but the bodies looked like they had all rotted away like on my arm.

" NO! Whats happening! W-William? Whats going on? Why are they all dead?" Turning to William, he lifted my vail, a sneer spread across his face. "NO! Its not time for that yet! WILLIAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING? These people are dead!" Asking the priest for help, I found it useless, because even he was reduced to a puddle of bloody goo.

"You may kiss the bride" William said, his voice distorted and creepy. His face was morphing, it was morphing into another person, but i couldn't make out whom it was "WILLIAM STOP! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" But he just grabbed me by my wrists and came close to my face "Who said I was William?" His face completed the phasing, and it was the oh so familiar doctor whom I thought fixed my arm.

"AAAAAHHHH!" My bed my soaked with sweat, and my skin had goose-bumps. My dark bedroom was filled with dark shadows that come with the night. All of my toys and things seemed undisturbed, but they seemed just so different at night .My scream was short but sudden, and I heard a nock at door. "Hey, Nina, are you ok? I thought I heard a noise" It was Ron, one of Will's buddies.

"No, Im ok, just a bad dream is all. You can go back to bed now" He stayed in the door way for a while, then slowly shut the door. Ron was always so nice to me, like I was his drinking buddy or something. Sure he was arrogant, and a player, but underneath it all hes a romantic whose shy and kind.

But back to the dream, what the heck did it all mean? The skeletal bodies, the creepy silence, and Will. Why did he have Dr. Beelzebub's face? Shaking it off, I decided to go for a walk in the garden. Wrapping a shall around my shoulders, I slip out of my window in case anybody saw me in the hall. Since my room was right next to the garden, I got the best view of all of the dorms.

The flowers themselves gave off their own luminescence, glow in the dark patterned emerged from the bright petals which made them all look just so marvelous! I walked for awhile, not knowing were I was going, passing all of the wonderful flowers. Big, small, bright, dull. It didn't even matter how pretty they were in sunlight, because at nightfall they were my favorite things of all...except for Undertaker.

Why did he they those things? "I dont need you" and "I never loved you" There had to be a reason, there just HAD to be. Just then, I heard rustling in on the other side of the bush I was walking past. Quickly, I ducked behind it in case someone saw me.

"Damn her, DAMN HER TO HELL! William is MINE! And if she thinks that she can get away with stealing MY MAN she has another thing coming" The shrill voice was no doubtably coming from Grell. Oh God, not this crap again. "I dont care if their to wed tomorrow, Im going to stop it!" Suddenly, I felt a sneeze coming on. *Uh oh, HOLD IT IN, HOLD IT IN!* Holding my nose tightly I squeezed my eyes shut. But I couldn't help it.

"CHOOooo!" O.O...Oh God in Heaven, help me now and I swear Ill never steal candy and toys again... "Huh? What was that? IS SOMEONE THERE?" UH OH! Oh shiza, I'm in deep shiza! THINK! THINK OF SOMETHING QUICK!

"Hey, WHOSE OUT THERE!" I heard the clicking of heels coming fast t'word my direction. Shutting my eyes tightly, I breathed in deeply.

"Q-QUACK!"

...

"QUACK QUACK! Ima duck! QUACK!"

...

"Oh, I didn't know that the decor staff got ducks for the garden, just keep those pests in the ponds! I dont want those filthy animals getting my shoes dirty!" A duck? Damn, didn't know my bird call was a duck, for some reason I thought it was a penguin. Wait do penguins even go quack? Oh what ever I guess it dosnt matter.

Soon the clicking of heels faded toward the Gazebo, quickly I headed back towards the dorms. The sun was just starting to rise, and I needed to get back in time to start getting ready for the wedding.

**Grell's point of view:**

The night was drawing to an end, the sun was just starting to come up when I was in the garden.

"QUACK!"

God, Ducks are vile creatures! Any-who, I needed to get rid of Nina, but how? Walking back over to the gazebo, which was turning ebony black due to the sunlight, I heard a voice "You wont have to wait long to get rid of her" Turning around, a saw a man in a white lab coat in the shadows smoking a cigarette. "AH! Dont you know its impolite to scare a lady!"

The figure laughed and stepped out. His eyes were the lightest the blue, his hair was silver, but his body and his face looked so young, like someone in his late 20's to early 30's...DREAM HUUUUUUNK! "O-OH my. Why hello there stranger, what bring you out here? Could it be that you wanted to see your fair princess?" He just smirked and took his large round glasses off. " My name is Dr. Beelzebub, and I a can tell you something about Nina. Am I correct that you dispose Nina Cliffield?"

I sat down on a bench and crossed my legs. "Yes, I absolutely detest that girl! Shes been nothing but a pain since she was created as a shinigami. God I wish she would just DIE!" The mystery man sat right down next to me, and placed his hands right on mine. I blushed and placed the back of my hand on my forehead

"What If I told you, that she wasn't a shinigami?"

**Undertaker's Point of view**

3 days, 3 days since she had left. 3 days more felt like 300 years, and trust me 300 years is allot of time to miss someone. Her glorious flowing black hair, her wonderful purple/blue eyes, and her smile. It took along time for me to crack that smile out of her, and now its gone. Gone with her. DAMN IT!I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to let her go. But I had to, or else she would have died. Im just glad that I saved her life. But still, I missed Nina.

It was getting to about tea time (which is about 4 pm) and I was sweeping outside the shop. No costumers came in today, so I was taking it nice and easy. Suddenly, I heard whistling. It sounded just like "Here comes the bride" but it started to get warped into a type of funeral song. "AH! Nothing like a wedding turned funeral to get your spirits up!"

Wedding turned funeral? Whats that supposed to mean? I looked up seeing Grell with his hands in his pockets walking like he had not a care in the world, but what does he mean "wedding turned funeral?" Dropping the broom, I rushed over to him "Mr. Sutcliff, what do you mean, Wedding turned Funeral?" The red haired man woman just blinked and fell to the ground laughing. "AH HA HAHAA! Ahhhh... Its truly grand isn't it? Not only will the bride most differently die, BUT EVERYONE ELSE WILL TOO! ISNT IT GREAT?"

The bride? He-he couldn't be talking about Nina could he? My rage broke, picking him up by the shirt collar, I yelled at his face "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WEDDING TURNED FUNERAL? What happened to Nina? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Explain yourself Grell!" Pushing away my hands, he got up on his feet and dusted off his coat.

"You mean you dont know? Even when she started to rot, when the strange powers started to rise up? YOU DONT KNOW? Ahh this day keeps getting better and better. First I hook up with his SUPER uber cute Doctor, then he tells me that Nina is not really a shinigami BUT A-" "WAIT A MINUT, what doctor? You mean Dr. Beelzebub? But he said that if Nina went back with William, everything would be fine. Just whats happening at the church right now?"

Grell gave a -3- face and started to walk off. The sun was just starting to set, but before he left he looked back one final time and spat "If you go to the church now, you might see for yourself what Nina TRULY is. And the best part? You might not even love her anymore" No, no, NO! "DAMN YOU GRELL SUTCLIFF!" I had to get to the church, FAST!

I started to run towards the church near the London Bridge construction site. I had heard that Nina wanted the wedding to be in the human world, but I just never expected he would allow it. It was 5 miles away on the other side of the city, DAMN IT! I might not make it in time. The day before Christmas and everyone was out shopping for gifts. All of these people in the streets are making it so damn difficult to move! The roofs, the roof! Roof hopping would cut my time in half, If I could just get there in time!

"HOLD ON NINA, IM COMING!" Using my powers, I flew to the top of the nearest roof, now I can make it there in no time. Soon, the church was in sight. Just a little further! JUST ALITTLE MORE!

Finally, I reach the church, but everything was covered in a thick cloud of dust as if something big was just nocked down. I couldn't even see the wall of the church so i started calling my love "NINA! NINA! WERE ARE YOU? NINA?" The cloud of dust started to settle, but the whole wall of the great grand church was obliterated! "Nina!" I heard a type of battle grunt come from the giant gapping hole, then some figures started to emerge.

Most of them were giant troll looking beasts with gimpy looking bat wings on their backs. Their snouts looked like pig snouts and their bottom teeth showed through their lips, they were also as big as an elephant with giant fat bellies that were covered in thick dark colored fur. One of them was fighting something in he dust, something with long black flowing hair, purple/ blue eyes, and a long white wedding gown.

That something, was my Nina. But something was off about her, something that I would soon learn that would scare the living hell out of me and change how I would view Nina Maria Cliffield forever.

* * *

**(ONLY 3 MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE END! Oh gawd I cant WAIT! You guys are simply going to die when you FIND OUT THAT...Shiza. I need to keep it a secret, BUT I JUST CANT! OOOOHHH! Its gonna get good, and the only way to find out what Nina really is IS TO READ THE NEXT AMAZING AWESOME INSTALLMENT OF "What I was born for!" (Lol Nina is best duck!)**

_**Oh ps. I will do a live stream video on Youtube on December the 15th! (Mabye the 8th Im not sure yet) And I will do a live chat with YOU GUYS, couse you guys are just so awesome and you deserve it! I will also read a full chapter of your choice. YES I SAID YOUR CHOICE ,SILLY! You get to pick which chapter I will read on the live-stream and if there are enough Reviews on this current one I WILL READ THE FIRST PARAGRAPH OF THE FINAL CHAPTER! So yea, contest time guys! LIVE STREAM VIDEO ON DECEMBER THE 15 2012, you will even get to see mah face!**_

_**(KamiNanami is my Youtube username, please remember that if you miss the live stream, it will still be up on my account so that you may see it.)**_


End file.
